Whispering Neighbors
by Rassiumins
Summary: Oh Sehun punya tetangga yg menyenangkan sejak ia tiba di korea 5 tahun yg lalu,Kim Jongin lah yg pertama mendatanginya dan mengajak berkenalan,bermain adalah hal favorit mereka,"kau lebih mirip tukang kebun " [EXO fanfiction, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member one by one, romance, Humor, friendship, yaoi, crack pair]
1. Chapter 1

**WHISPERING NEIGHBORS**

rassiumins

**EXO FANFICTION**

CASTS: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member

LENGTH: Chapters 1, 1560 words

RATING: T

GENRE: Romance/Humor/friendship

WARNING: Boys love , crack pair

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Who is your neighbor ?_

Kalian punya tetangga ?

Apa tetangga kalian orang yg menyenangkan ?

Oh Sehun punya tetangga yg menyenangkan sejak ia tiba di korea 5 tahun yg lalu, tetangga tepat disamping rumahnya, sebuah rumah bergaya mediterania yg dihuni oleh keluarga Kim, yg beranggotakan lima orang. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, dua orang anak perempuan dan satu –_Sehun pikir mungkin dia adalah anak pungut_- anak laki-laki seumurannya, Kim Jongin

Kim Jongin lah yg pertama mendatanginya dan mengajak berkenalan

"_kau anak baru ? nama ku Kim Jongin, kau ? "_

Saat itu ia berusia 11 tahun, menatap tangan dekil belepotan tanah dari anak yg juga dekil –_menurut Sehun_- , ia menggumamkan tentang kata _Kampungan'_ pada anak didepannya, yg belum juga menurunkan tangannya, seraya menyeringai,

Sehun menggeleng enggan, ia takut kulitnya akan terkena iritasi,

Tapi menyadari bahwa beberapa blok dari sini ke kanan atau ke kiri sampai perempatan di ujung jalan, tak ada lagi anak laki-laki yg seumuran dengannya, hanya ada anak perempuan lalu orang dewasa, dan Sehun hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kris, kakaknya, sementara orang tuanya berada di Kanada, masalahnya Kris bukan tipe kakak yg lembut yg bisa menemani Sehun melewati masa adaptasinya di tempat tinggal baru, Kris adalah kakak yg kejam, dingin, dan pelit –_menurut Sehun_- yg walaupun Sehun tertabrak sepeda di ujung jalan, Kris tidak akan datang dengan wajah super panik, mengkhawatirkannya dan memeluk, lalu menghajar si penabrak? _Not his style !_

Kris datang dengan wajah datar

Kris tentu akan menghajar si penabrak,

Tapi Juga akan menghajar Sehun

"_aku pernah melihat seekor ayam yg menengok sebelum menyebrang ! kau gunakan untuk apa mata mu huh ? "_

Kris bahkan menggendongnya di bahu seperti karung_, "berhenti menangis Sehun ! kau menyedihkan ! "_

Untuk orang yg selama 19 tahun –_waktu itu_- belum pernah makan ayam goreng, Sehun kira Kris lah yg paling menyedihkan

Jadi untuk pertimbangan itu, akhirnya Sehun menyambut jabatan tangan Kim Jongin _"aku Sehun Wu" _

Lagipula mempunyai seorang teman di hari pertama mu masuk sekolah adalah cukup menenangkan, dan Jongin ternyata juga adalah anak yg menyenangkan, mereka sama-sama menyukai dance dan menyanyi, sama-sama menyukai matematika, sama-sama suka mengerjai orang, sama-sama pelit, dan banyak lagi, tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk saling menempel dan bersama-sama kemanapun,

Keluarga kim tak keberatan Sehun sering menginap di rumah mereka, dan Kris juga tak keberatan Jongin menempel pada adiknya sepanjang waktu, asal mereka tidak mengganggu nya.

Sekolah, berlatih dance, makan, bermain, bermain dan BERMAIN. Sekali lagi bermain adalah hal favorit mereka.

Skate board, base ball, sepak bola, basket, monopoli, Scrabble, kartu, dan masih banyak, termasuk yg mereka sebut _naughty time_

adalah permainan dimana mereka harus beradu kecerdasan untuk memikirkan cara paling briliant untuk mengerjai orang

siapapun..

mengerjai teman sekolah, tetangga depan, tetangga samping, penjual es krim, penjaga perumahan, bahkan mengerjai anggota keluarga, tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, dua kakak perempuan Jongin, dan yg paling seru adalah mengerjai Kris,

kris adalah orang yg paling susah untuk ditaklukkan, dia mempunyai insting dan daya pertahanan yg kuat hanya untuk menyadari jebakan yg Sehun dan Jongin buat,

setelah berpuluh-puluh jebakan terkoordinir selama ini kris selalu lolos,

contohnya Kris bisa mengantisipasi ketika suatu kali tembakan dari bola karet berisi tinta tiba-tiba memberondong kearahnya saat pintu kamarnya dibuka, pria jangkung itu telah terlebih dulu menyadari bahwa gagang pintu terasa lebih berat dan lengket dari biasanya, bahkan sedikit bau dari tinta bisa ditangkap dari hidung runcingnya, serta menemukan posisi gunting yg biasa digantungnya disamping nakas telah berubah tempat menjadi diatas karpet _loop pile _hijau tosca diruang keluarga,

_-Kris berbakat menjadi detektif_

Menggapai knop perlahan-lahan, membuka, dan segera menutupnya dengan cepat, suara puluhan bola berisi cairan yg terlempar kemudian jatuh menimpa lantai memenuhi pendengarannya

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kris, untuk menemukan dua anak begundal itu untuk kemudian mengikat dan menyeretnya ke luar dan mengancam akan menggantung mereka di gerbang rumah Tuan Kang, -Tetangga mereka- agar lima ekor pitbull disana bisa dengan gembira mengemut kaki mereka, _-o ho sadis_

Tidak perlu cara cerdas untuk menjahili Kris, Sehun bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa tipuan kuno seperti menaruh kulit pisang di lantai ternyata bisa membuat Kris jatuh berdebum kelantai dengan wajah terlebih dahulu diiringi pekikan jantan yg keluar dari mulutnya,

Sehun suka melihat hidung Kris berubah menyala seperti badut dan tak hilang berhari-hari, dengan begitu hanya dirinyalah yg tertampan di blok ini, _yehet!_

-_lupakan tentang_ _Kris berbakat menjadi detektif_

.

.

.

Dan hari ini, _the most white Kid_ itu memperoleh kabar dari bibi yg mempunyai minimarket di ujung jalan, saat Sehun membeli permen karet, bahwa mansion Tuan Kang akan disewakan mulai minggu ini,

Mengecewakan bagi Sehun karena mengerjai Tuan Kang tua bersama lima anjingnya yg galak adalah sebagian besar agendanya bersama Jongin,

Tuan kang adalah pensiunan polisi yg tinggal sendiri dalam mansion luas bersama lima anjing pitbull nya yg galak, tipe orang tua yg cerewet dan doyan mengomel, Sehun dan Jongin senang sekali melihat reaksi berlebihan dari orang tua itu jika berhasil terkena jebakan,

Menyalakan petasan, memberi anjingnya coklat sampai kehabisan nafas, menaburkan kelereng,..

Mungkin itu yg menyebabkan Tuan Kang kemudian memutuskan pindah ke Bucheon dan menyewakan mansion bergaya classic eropa nya

Sehun mengunyah strawberry gum sambil berjalan kerumah, mengunyah dengan suara keras, dan mencoba membuat balon dari permen itu, sebuah suara _plop_ terdengar ketika balon itu hanya sempat berkembang kecil lalu meletus, menyadari bahwa gummy nya masih terlalu manis karena belum bisa melebar hingga menutupi wajahnya, ia mengunyah lagi

Clak..clak..clak

Pandangannya kemudian mengikuti sebuah taksi putih yg melintasinya, dan berhenti tepat didepan mansion Tuan Kang, -selisih 1 blok dari rumah Jongin, sementara rumah Jongin tepat disebelah rumah Sehun

Sehun mengernyit,

"_Tuan Kang tidak jadi pindah "_ tersenyum kecil dengan kesimpulannya sendiri

Agendanya tentang Tuan Kang tidak perlu dihapus untuk saat ini.

Sehun bersandar pada dinding gerbang rumahnya dan mengamati taksi itu, berharap Tuan kang dengan celana kotak-kotak khasnya turun dari sana,

Tapi yg dilihatnya kemudian adalah seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih dengan rambut _saddlebrown_ turun dengan 2 buah koper besar, pemuda yg tampaknya seusia dengan Kris, atau lebih muda, dan cukup tinggi,

Ia tersenyum pada supir taksi yg membantu mengeluarkan beberapa tas nya lagi dari dalam bagasi,

Dahi Sehun mengerut, bertanya-tanya

ketika tangannya beralih mendorong pintu gerbang mansion, pemuda itu tanpa sengaja menengok kearah Sehun dan

-_tersenyum_

Demi paprika merah,

Sehun belum pernah melihat senyum dengan tatapan luar biasa ramah seperti itu, senyum yg seakan memberikan efek bunga-bunga beterbangan disertai efek sorot lampu dan bintang-bintang empat sudut disekeliling, Apalagi dengan dimple dalam di kedua pipi,

Untuk detik selanjutnya ia hanya bisa melongok kagum

Bersyukur dengan otaknya yg luar biasa dapat cepat menguasai,

Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya tepat dan mengangguk kecil sebelum pria itu menganggap Sehun idiot dan berbalik untuk masuk kedalam mansion

Sehun terpaku,

Masih mencerna

wajahnya kembali cerah saat sebuah ide bagaikan ilham jatuh dikepalanya

Setelah menganalisa dan menggabungkan beberapa kejadian, Sehun berlari kerumah sahabat karibnya untuk memberitahukan ide cemerlangnya

.

.

Ia mengetuk pintu _mahogani_ bercat putih itu tidak sabar,

Mencoba masuk dengan menarik knop pintu tapi terhenti, karena tampaknya dikunci dari dalam, Sehun terus mengetuk

Sebuah langkah kaki yg terdengar berat terdengar, disusul suara tembaga yg diputar didalam, pintu terbuka

"_siapa? "_

Jongin mengernyit ketika melihat seseorang dengan gelembung permen karet menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, berdiri di depan pintu,

_Plop _

"_ini aku " _jawab Sehun setelah gelembungnya meletus,

Jongin menunjukkan muka kesal, bercelana pendek kuning dengan noda coklat besar _, sleveeless_ putih longgar bergambar pororo -kalau tidak salah karena telah kabur gambarnya, rambut acak-acakan dan mata setengah plus kotoran yg bertengger

Dengan gamblang menjelaskan bahwa Sehun telah membangunkan seorang Jongin dari tidur nya

Atas-bawah-atas-bawah , Sehun memberikan tatapan merendahkan terbaiknya

"_aku bilang pada kris bahwa kau adalah anak pungut itu benar "_

Jongin melotot _"apa-_ "

"_kau lebih mirip tukang kebun " _

"_tidak ada tukang kebun bertubuh seksi seperti ini ! " _Dengus Jongin, menyenderkan bahunya ke pintu _"ada apa? "_

"_well .. " _Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya _"aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Tuan Kang telah pindah dan mansionnya akan disewakan mulai minggu ini "_

Pemuda didepannya terkejut kemudian menampakkan ekspresi kecewa "_benarkah ? tapi aku baru merencanakan memberikan jebakan setrum pada pitbullnya ! "_

"_agenda kita berkurang " erangnya lagi_

"_tidak,tidak ! "_ Sehun menggeleng

"_no more naughty time, "_

"_it's about naughty time Jongin ! " _Sehun menatap Jongin serius,

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, _"huh ? "_

"_bayangkan kita bisa mengganggu tujuh orang sekaligus dalam satu mansion_ " Sehun masih mengunyah permen karetnya, sesekali membuat gelembung kecil,

Mata Jongin melebar, sebuah ide jelas mengalir di otaknya _"oww perfecto.. "_

"_dan lagi, aku melihat seorang pemuda berwajah malaikat baru saja datang menyewa mansion itu "_

"_berwajah malaikat ? " _ulang Jongin

Sehun mengangguk, membuat gelembung sebesar wajahnya kemudian segera menghisapnya masuk, dan mengunyah lagi, ia menaik turunkan alisnya kearah jongin

Mereka sudah cukup lama berteman untuk tahu dan saling bertukar ide tanpa harus banyak bicara, seperti telepati,

Hanya saudara kembar yg bisa saling berkomunikasi dengan telepati, tapi Sehun jelas menolak menjadi saudara kembar Jongin, _big no!_

_The darkest Kid_ ini menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai menakutkan " _Hunting time, huh_? "

Pemuda satunya membalas dengan kedipan mata _"ohorat !"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be contiuned….

* * *

Apa ini?

Saya sedang fokus untuk membuat ilustrasi dan tiba-tiba terpikir untuk mengetik sebuah ef ef

Berpikir untuk membuat genre angst, tapi mungkin jiwa yg terkandung adalah jiwa lawak, katakan padaku apakah ini harus lanjut atau tidak..hehee

Mind to **review** dear?

O ya Sequel untuk cerita sebelumnya sedang digodok,

Love u all

rassiumins


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin mengambil pulpen dari laci meja belajar Sehun dan mulai membuka sebuah buku,

Bersiul-siul sambil mulai mencoret beberapa tulisan didalam buku agenda bersampul merah dengan lambang tengkorak yg digambarnya sendiri bersama Sehun,

"_kau yakin ingin mencoret semua ini ? "_

Tanyanya pada anak lain diruangan itu yg sedang berdiri bertelanjang dada didepan lemari,

Sehun menarik asal sebuah kaus putih diantara tumpukan baju dan mulai memakainya dari kepala, _"yeah, lakukan saja "_

Anak diseberang kembali pada halamannya, menatap bimbang _"eumm, aku rasa ada beberapa lelucon yg terlalu bagus untuk dihapus "_

"_kita perlu refresh Jongin, refresh ! " _

"_ahh ..oke "_

Dengan itu ia menarik satu garis panjang dan zig-zag menutupi sebagian besar tulisan dihalaman itu, membuat gambar bunga-bunga kecil mengelilingi nama _Tuan Kang_ disana

"_aku pasti akan merindukannya…. "_ ucap Jongin dengan mimik sedih yg dibuat-buat

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah dan mengeluarkan suara seperti sedang menangis sesenggukan,

"_kita telah kehilangan…. "_

Dua detik berikutnya adalah suara derai tawa bagaikan lolongan hewan liar yg terdengar sampai kamar Kris.

.

.

Kris sudah telalu terbiasa mendengar kegaduhan yg mereka buat untuk mau ikut campur,

Dia sudah mengenal Sehun sejak masih berada dalam perut ibunya, -_yg setiap hari mengeluh sakit karena merasa terus ditendang_, hingga hampir setinggi dirinya sekarang –_Kris berdoa supaya tinggi Sehun tidak pernah mencapai dirinya_, Kadang kris berpikir dosa apa yg telah dilakukannya dimasa lalu sampai bisa dipertemukan dengan Sehun sebagai adik kandungnya sekarang

Saat Kris memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Korea, orang tuanya menuntut Kris untuk membawa Sehun turut serta

Lihat orang tuanya sendiri bahkan tidak mau merawat Sehun kan?

Tidak, tidak, hidup di negara timur yg penuh dengan sopan santun dan norma yg masih kolot, mungkin akan membuat Sehun dan semua sifat bengalnya hilang, keras kepala dan manjanya

Tapi sialnya, rumah yg dibelikan orang tuanya di Korea berdekatan dengan rumah keluarga Tuan Kim yg mempunyai anak pungut –_menurut cerita Sehun_- Kim Jongin, sifatnya tak lebih dari titisan setan

Partner yg tepat jika kau ingin mengasah otak berandalmu

Kalau kau bertanya kenapa tidak ada yg keberatan?

Berani memarahi mereka sekali,

Maka kau tidak akan menyangka jika keesokan harinya kau terjerembab masuk lubang buatan di jalan biasa kau lewati, atau tersandung kabel hingga hidungmu bengkak, belut listrik …. pilihlah

Kris bahkan telah mendapatkan puluhan atau ratusan pengaduan yg datang dari orang-orang yg dikerjai oleh mereka, terlalu banyak, sampai hanya seperti suara air keran mengalir ditelinga Kris,

Sudah banyak hukuman dan ancaman yg Kris lontarkan pada mereka, hanya sia-sia

Jauh dalam hati mahasiswa universitas Seoul itu, ia merasa lega, karena Sehun dan Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun berurusan dengan narkoba, rokok dan minuman keras,

Mereka hanya remaja berkelakuan preman pasar merangkap narapidana

Dan ketika lolongan para dewa kekacauan itu membahana seperti sekarang, Kris cukup tahu bahwa mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu

Pria ini hanya acuh memutar naik volume musik dari earphone yg dikenakannya, sembari berharap turunnya keajaiban

.

.

.

.

.

"_sudah kelihatan belum ? "_

"_belum "_

"_kenapa lama sekali ? "_

"_aku tidak tahu "_

Jongin memasukkan potongan keripik kentang ke mulutnya, "_mungkin dia tersesat ? "_

Pemuda didepan mengerdikkan bahunya, masih memegang teropong _Bushnell_ hitam, memutar-mutar lensa fokusnya

Mereka sedang duduk diatas ranjang Sehun, dilantai dua dikamar didepan sebuah jendela besar tanpa teralis, mengamati orang baru yg mengisi agenda mereka

"_kira-kira dia menyewa kamar dilantai berapa ? "_ Jongin memasukkan semakin banyak kentang kemulutnya, membuat pipinya menggembung

_"mungg..kin dia sfudah kem..bbali, sebaiknya kita menggintai darri khamarrku sajja…. "_

"_belum, aku melihatnya pergi dengan sepeda tadi, hey kau mengotori ranjangku, bodoh! " _Sehun memberikan Jongin tatapan tajam saat remah-remah keripik bercampur air liur itu berjatuhan dari mulut Jongin

Pemuda berkulit tan disana hanya mengibaskan tangannya pada sprei biru itu seadanya, _"ceritakan padaku seperti apa pemuda itu_ "

Sehun menurunkan teropongnya, berbalik kearah Jongin, memandang dinding seperti mengingat sesuatu _"eum, dia berkulit putih, mungkin setinggi kita, rambutnya berwarna seperti ini.. " _tangannya menunjuk pada rak kayu tempat menyimpan kaset video game, diselatan tempat tidur

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya_, "rambutnya diwarna ? berarti dia bukan siswa senior high school lagi , mahasiswa ? "_

"_entahlah, mungkin seumuran Kris "_ Sehun menggeleng

"_saat tersenyum pipinya berlubang "_

"_apa ..? "_

"_maksud ku dimple bodoh ! "_

Sahabatnya itu mengangguk pelan, meraih sebuah cola dari cooler di sisi lain dari tempat tidur, Sehun memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap jendela, menaikkan teropongnya ke arah jalan

Hanya ada seorang laki-laki yg berlari dengan anjingnya, dan sebuah mobil hitam yg berjalan pelan

"_kau sudah berkenalan ? "_

"_belum "_

"_apa dia kelihatan seperti orang baik ? "_ Suara desisan dari minuman kaleng yg dibuka terdengar, disusul sebuah suara keras berulang dari air yg ditelan melalui tenggorokan..

gluk..gluk..gluk

sampai kapanpun Jongin memang kampungan

"_sebelum dipungut kau tinggal di afrika ? cara mu minum itu seperti unta padang pasir "_ sindir Sehun tajam

Walaupun mungkin sifatnya bengal, Sehun sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan

"_ya Tuhan, sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, aku bukan anak pungut ! apa kau tak lihat wajahku mirip dengan eomma ?! "_

Ya ya Sehun mengakui kalau Jongin terlihat seperti Nyonya Kim versi laki-laki, tapi dengan warna kulit yg berbeda dan kelakuan yg jauh bisa dikatakan anak seorang profesor , vulgar dan kampungan

Sampai kapanpun Sehun akan tetap percaya bahwa Jongin adalah anak pungut,

"_dan aku bukan unta ! unta itu Jongdae ! "_ pekik Jongin tak terima, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas,

"_terserah, sekarang lebih baik kita pikirkan cara mengerjai orang itu !"_

Jongin mendengus, menghabiskan colanya dengan sekali teguk dan merangkak mendekati Sehun di jendela,

"_lambat sekali otak mu bekerja huh? "_ ia merebut teropong _bushnell_ hitam dari tangan Sehun, mengekernya kebawah

_"kau bilang pemuda itu pergi dengan sepeda ? "_

Sehun mengangguk tak acuh, detik berikutnya ia melihat Jongin mengeluarkan sebungkus plastik yg isinya membuat wajahnya cerah seketika

"_kau memang cerdas Kim Jongin !"_

"_I know ! "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tuhan menganugerahi dua orang anak itu kecerdasan dan kecepatan tangan yg luar biasa,

Setelah membuat sketsa sederhana yg Jongin gambar mereka segera pergi keluar untuk membangun rencana kedua, rencana pertama bahkan sudah terlihat manis ditempatnya

Sehun dan Jongin tak henti-hentinya tertawa saat menjalankan aksinya

mereka ingin segera melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda ini termakan jebakan usil nya,

Sehun sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah polos itu kemudian menjerit kesakitan atau ketakutan, dia terkekeh sendiri, sementara Jongin yg notabene belum pernah melihat pemuda itu, ia hanya bisa membayangkan wajah-wajah orang yg dulu pernah dikerjainya,

Jongin menarik sebuah kabel yg diikatnya pada dahan pohon _oak_ di halaman belakang mansion Tuan Kang, sementara Sehun sedang sibuk merentangkan sebuah kain putih disebelahnya

Jangan bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa masuk seenaknya kedalam,

Mereka pasti berkilah, ini adalah ulah Monggu, _poodle_ coklat milik Jongin, yg menggali lubang dibawah pagar dinding mansion itu, tepat disamping rumahnya,

_Poodle _malang itu –_tentu saja atas perintah mereka_- menggali lubang yg cukup dalam, sehingga seorang anak berusia 10 tahun bisa masuk hanya dengan merangkak,

Dan Monggu cukup cerdas untuk terus menggali lebih dalam sehingga lubang itu masih cukup dimasuki mereka yg terus tumbuh tinggi setiap tahunnya

Semakin dalam, semakin dalam, membuat pagar dinding itu rapuh kemudian ambruk kebawah, menimbulkan lubang baru yg bisa mereka lewati dengan berjongkok, tak perlu merangkak lagi

Sehun hanya perlu membuat sebuah papan kayu untuk menutupi lubang setengah lingkaran itu di dinding dan semakin sempurna dengan hiasan tanaman merambat milik Nyonya Kim,

Mereka sudah punya alibi jika suatu hari seseorang bertanya siapa penyebab kerusakan itu,

"_that's Monggu ! Omg bad Monggu ! "_

yeah

.

.

"_Sehun, kabel ini terlalu pendek, "_

Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin yg sedang membuat simpul diatas dahan _"tidak cukup ? "_

Jongin merentangkan sisa kabel ditangannya, mengukur dengan jari _"kurasa ini tidak akan bisa mencapai kamar ku, kita juga belum mengikat hantunya "_

Mereka berencana membuat jebakan untuk menakuti pemuda disana, sebuah bola yg dibungkus kain putih panjang,

Sehun yg bertugas menambahkan efek menyeramkan pada replika hantu itu dengan spidol merah, sementara Jongin mengikat sebuah kabel panjang tipis melalui dua pohon oak di halaman belakang, yg bersambungan secara vertikal dengan kabel yg juga diikat dari kamarnya,

Hantu itu nanti akan digantung dibawah roda yg diikat dengan _carabiner,_ -sebuah alat yg digunakan dalam flying fox

Jongin dan Sehun telah repot-repot mengecek dilantai berapa pemuda itu menyewa kamar, dengan memanjat sulur tanaman di dinding mansion,

Sesuai rencana, setelah malam tiba, hantu itu akan meluncur dari kamar Jongin seperti naik flying fox, dan berhenti tepat didepan kamar pemuda itu dilantai dua

Jongin juga mengikatkannya dengan tuas lain dipunggung hantu itu, sehingga dengan sekali tarik, hantu itu dapat segera turun kebawah, atau bergerak maju mundur mengetuk kaca jendela, _really good idea_ !

"_kau masih punya cadangan kabel lagi ?_ " teriak Jongin dari dahan

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya "_eum… kurasa ya, aku akan mengeceknya "_

"_jangan lama-lama ! kita tak tahu kapan ia kembali " _seru Jongin sekali lagi

Sehun menaruh hantu buatannya ditanah dan segera bangkit menuju pintu rahasia mereka, sedikit mengintip untuk melihat siapa tahu ada orang yg kebetulan lewat, lalu dengan hati-hati ia berjalan berjongkok keluar, dan menutupnya kembali,

Ia berjalan setengah berlari kerumahnya, hanya sekitar 80 meter

Melewati rumah Jongin yg kebetulan sedang sepi, pagar halamannya sudah tampak sebelum kemudian iris kecoklatannya menangkap sesuatu yg aneh

Sehun berhenti

Memicingkan matanya

Seorang pemuda berwajah malaikat sedang berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya

Berwajah sedih menatap kedua ban _citybike_ silver nya yg kempes,

Sehun menahan tawanya, ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya untuk memberitahu Jongin

Tapi kemudian sesosok berambut _blonde_ menyembul di sisi pemuda itu, berjongkok disamping _citybike_ yg telah lumpuh itu

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, berjalan mendekat

Oh oh ada yg berusaha sedang menjadi pahlawan disini, biar dia catat orang itu, siap-siap akan menjadi selanjutnya dan...

"_Kris ? "_

Sehun tak percaya,

Sejak kapan manusia goa itu peduli dengan membantu orang yg dikerjainya

Sehun menyebutnya manusia goa karena Kris hampir jarang sekali keluar kamar, selain hanya untuk makan dan pergi kuliah, membuat Sehun seperti merasa hanya tinggal seorang diri dirumah,

Hampir tidak ada perhatian, lalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang disekitar, mungkin Kris adalah salah satu penyebab kenakalan Sehun selama ini

"_Kris ?!_ " ulang Sehun tak yakin, setelah melihat sosok itu lebih dekat, dengan kemeja putih panjang dan jeans selutut

Pria yg sedang berjongkok disana menengok ke arah suara, terkejut

"_well.. " _ ucapnya sambil berdiri, Sehun bisa melihat Kris memegang beberapa paku yg ditaburkannya bersama Jongin tadi

"_sepertinya aku tahu siapa penyebab kekacauan ini "_ lanjutnya sambil melirik pemilik _citybike_ yg menjadi korban disebelahnya, pemuda itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah tidak mengerti,

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya

Kris hanya tersenyum timpang pada adik laki-lakinya, "_sudah kubilang, panggil aku Hyung ! "_ tekannya diiringi tatapan tajam

"_oh dia adikmu ? "_

Pemuda lain disebelah Kris menatap Sehun dengan wajah berbinar,

Sehun baru mendengar suara pemuda itu, suara yg lembut dengan aksen yg aneh

Kris hanya mengangguk lemah diseberang_, "sayangnya ya.. "_

"_manis sekali… " _

_S_ehun sekali lagi bisa melihat lekukan dalam dipipinya ketika ia tersenyum,

"_manis ? kau hanya belum tahu mahakarya yg telah dibuatnya "_ sahut Kris kembali berjongkok mencabuti paku yg masih melekat di ban _citybike_

Ugh, sejak kapan Kris bersikap sok gentle seperti itu, batin Sehun

"_mahakarya? Dia seorang seniman ?"_

"_Seniman dibidangnya "_ sahut Kris tak acuh, pemuda disana hanya menggeleng, menengok

"Annyeong…" ucapnya pada Sehun,

"Annyeong.. " balas Sehun datar dengan anggukan kecil

"_aku menyewa salah satu kamar di mansion Tuan Kang, nama ku Zhang YiXing "_ ucapnya dengan senyum ramah

Sehun bertaruh, senyumnya bahkan lebih ramah dari senyum ibunya yg mirip Kris di Kanada

"_Zhang Yixing? Kau orang cina ? "_ tanya Kris seraya berdiri

"_ya, aku kesini untuk kuliah, Hansung Univesity "_

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk _" aku kuliah di universitas Seoul, kami juga setengah Cina, aku Kris dan dia Sehun "_

Kris menunjuk pada Sehun yg masih berdiri datar menikmati pemandangan didepannya

Pemuda cina itu tampak bahagia dengan perkenalan mereka, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya telah menjadi korban kejahilannya

Sehun melihat celana jeans abu-abu pemuda itu kotor di lutut dan bagian paha, mungkin dia terjatuh tadi

Sehun baru akan mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya lagi sebelum kemudian sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"_aku berencana membuat egg tart hari ini, maukah kalian datang membantu ku? Kita bisa menikmatinya bersama "_ serunya dengan senyum indah menatap Sehun dan Kris bergantian

"_wah wah, akan sangat menyenangkan, tapi aku mempunyai beberapa tugas yg harus segera diselesaikan, mungkin Sehun bisa_ "

Kris memang selalu seenaknya

"_oh sayang sekali, tapi Sehun~ssi bisa datang kan ? "_ ucapnya memandang Sehun penuh harapan

Ugh, Sehun menelan salivanya,

ada hantu yg menunggunya malam ini bersama Jongin

"_ya, tentu dia harus "_ Sahut Kris enteng, ia memberikan Sehun tatapan mengancam sebelum berbalik _"jangan lupa sisakan untukku Yixing~ssi "_

Sehun menahan keinginannya untuk muntah, melihat Kris dengan sengaja menaik turunkan alisnya kearah Yixing

"_tentu saja Kris~ssi, ayo.. "_

"_eng.. tapi aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku terlebih dahulu "_ potong Sehun saat Yixing berusaha meraih bahunya

Pemuda cina ini berhenti, mengerutkan keningnya, sementara kedua tangan Kris memperagakan mematahkan kayu dari belakang sana

Kris sialan

"_eumm. .aku akan segera menyusulmu.. "_

Ujung bibir itu kembali tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, _"baiklah, jangan lebih dari pukul 8 Sehun, kuenya sudah tidak hangat, " _

.

.

.

"_kenapa kau peduli huh ? "_ seru Sehun saat mereka masuk kedalam rumah, Kris berjalan di depannya

"_kau telah membuat pemuda itu jatuh terjerembab dan membuat stang nya bengkok, kau tahu ? "_

Tentu saja Sehun tahu, itu adalah rencananya sejak awal

"_berhenti mencelakai orang-orang Sehun ! "_ ucap Kris seraya mendudukan dirinya di sofa

"_oh kau mulai berlagak peduli sekarang? Dan bersikap gentle ? " _sindir Sehun

"_awalnya tidak .. "_ Kris mengangkat remote dan mengarahkannya pada televisi

_"aku mendengar suara orang menangis dan dia tampak….. manis ? jadi aku datang" _ Kris tersenyum lebar

Sehun memutar matanya _"manis kau bilang ? ..haha selera mu payah Kris "_

"_panggil aku Hyung! "_

"_Kris Hyung~ "_ ulang Sehun dengan nada mengejek, duduk di sisi lain sofa lebar diruang tengah itu

"_kau telah membuat hampir separuh belanjaannya hancur, bagaimana kalau dia tahu kau lah pelakunya ? "_

"_bukan urusanku ! "_

"_dan dia bilang kau manis lalu mengundang mu kerumahnya untuk makan ?_ " Kris menatap Sehun tajam _"kemana hati nurani mu ? "_

"_aku menggantungnya di lemari "_ sahut Sehun sekali lagi tak acuh

Kris mengacak rambutnya, harus dengan apa ia menghadapi Sehun, ia sendiri sudah merasa tidak sanggup

Menatap adiknya melalui ekor matanya, Sehun hanya duduk diam menatap televisi yg menyala,

Oh oh dan lihat wajah datar menyebalkan itu, dari siapa ia mewarisinya,

_To be honest_, Jawabannya adalah dari kedua orang tuamu Kris, kau juga mewarisi jenis wajah yg sama,_ The bitch face_

Tipe wajah yg memanggil untuk ditendang tapi juga dicintai, _how can?_

Kris menekan tombol off pada remote membuat layar datar 32 inch itu menghitam, Sehun segera menengok kearah Kris, merengut

"_cepat mandi, dan segera pergi kerumah Yixing ! "_ perintah Kris

"_kenapa aku harus ? "_

"_aku tak akan memasak makan malam, pergilah makan egg tart itu " _

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan akan beranjak pergi,

"_satu lagi, pastikan kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yg buruk disana ! "_

Kris mengepalkan tinju dan memukul-mukulkannya pada telapak tangan satunya, menatap Sehun dalam

Pemuda yg lebih pendek disana menelan saliva nya lagi

.

.

"_halo ? Jongin, Jongin, ya! Pergilah dari sana segera, cepat bereskan, bawa pergi semuanya ! "_

"_ap..apa? "_

"_aku akan kerumah mu satu jam lagi, akan aku ceritakan nanti ! bye "_

"_ya ! heyy kau- "_

KLIK

Tuut..tuut…tuuutt

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin pergi kerumah pemuda cina yg baru dikenalnya itu, pemuda yg bernama Yixing, bagaimanapun orang itu adalah target baru dalam buku agendanya bersama Jongin

Dan malam nanti ia berencana akan menakutinya dengan hantu, tapi ia tak berani melawan Kris,

Kakaknya itu tampak sangat serius mengancam akhir-akhir ini, Kris tentu tak akan tega menyakiti adik kecilnya ini, lagipula orang tuanya mempercayakan Sehun pada kris bukan untuk disakiti kan

Tapi kejadian saat Sehun berhasil membuat wajah Kris hitam dengan meledakkan pemanggang roti beberapa hari yg lalu, membuat Sehun harus berakhir terikat di kulkas, lalu Kris menyentil telinganya sampai berdengung dan terasa akan lepas ,

Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko sekarang

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sehun mengenakan T-Shirt lengan panjang biru polos berbahan katun dengan jeans warna senada, segera melesat ke rumah sahabatnya

Ia disambut ocehan Jongin yg mengomel karena harus membersihkan dan mengangkut percobaan rencana mereka seorang diri

Sehun meminta maaf berkali-kali dan menceritakan kejadian sore tadi bersama Yixing dan Kris, ia berharap Jongin akan mendukungnya untuk tidak datang ke rumah Yixing, dan melanjutkan rencana mereka malam itu

Mana mungkin bersahabat dengan calon mangsa mu?

Tapi yg Sehun dengar adalah jawaban yg membuat nya membelalakan mata

"_ahh aku suka egg tart, ayo kita kesana "_

Jongin memang kampungan

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun Wu, berdiri mengocok telur didapur mansion tuan Kang, Sementara Jongin dan Yixing sedang membuat minuman jahe diseberang

"_jadi Yixing Ge mengambil jurusan apa ? "_

Lihat bahkan Jongin telah memanggilnya _Gege'_

"_aku mengikuti kedokteran "_ jawab pemuda itu lembut

"_waow kau akan menjadi seorang dokter nanti, "_ Yixing hanya terkekeh, tangannya menurunkan terigu dari atas _Kitchen set_

"_kalau aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang dancer yg terkenal "_

"_benarkah? kau pasti pandai menari !"_

"_tentu saja,aku dan Sehun adalah yg terhebat di sekolah "_ Jongin meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menirukan gerakan ombak

"_tapi aku masih lebih hebat dibanding Sehun ! "_

Sehun merasa telah dikhianati

.

.

Mereka bertiga membuat _egg tart_ itu bersama-sama, dari mulai mengocok telur, menuangkan terigu, gula halus, membuat adonan, membuat _custard –_saus tart dari telur

saat mereka menunggu adonan kulit ini mengeras untuk bisa digilas, Yixing menyuguhkan cookies coklat dan susu strawberry hangat pada mereka, kesukaan Sehun

Yixing juga menceritakan banyak hal, tentang rumahnya di Cina, tentang wisata disana, orang-orang disana,

Meskipun ayah Sehun adalah orang Cina, tapi ia tak pernah pergi ke Cina, hanya menumpang lahir disana, kecuali Kris ia sempat bersekolah disana selama 8 tahun, sebelum pindah ke Kanada

Yixing juga menceritakan beberapa lelucon yg membuat ia dan Jongin terbahak sampai perutnya sakit, juga memperagakan teknik dance yg belum pernah mereka tahu

Yixing juga seorang dancer, hampir lebih baik dari Sehun dan Jongin

Orang yg sangat ramah,

Setelah _egg tart_ nya matang, Sehun begitu kagum karena biasanya _custard_ berbau dan berasa amis, Yixing bisa membuatnya terasa lembut dan hanya berbau susu

Bahkan ibunya tidak pernah membuat _egg tart_ seenak ini

"_ini egg tart terlezat yg pernah kumakan "_ seru Jongin sambil menatap Sehun antusias

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, karena memang rasanya sangat lezat,

.

.

"kami harus pulang, ada beberapa pr biologi yg harus dikerjakan " ucap Sehun sopan saat selesai menghabiskan satu loyang _egg tart_ bersama Jongin

"_yeah, aku benci biologi "_ seru Jongin disampingnya _"sangat sulit "_

Yixing tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya pada mereka _"biologi tidak sulit, kalau kalian mau, aku bisa membantu kalian menyelesaikannya "_

Ah ya Yixing adalah calon dokter,

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk pulang mengambil buku dan segera kembali ke rumah Yixing

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan Kris saat ia terburu-buru masuk dan segera keluar membawa buku

Tanpa diduga, Yixing pandai mengajar, dia tak pernah membentak atau marah saat mereka salah mengerti tentang sesuatu yg dijelaskannya

Menerangkan perlahan-lahan sampai mereka benar-benar paham, dan tetap sabar walaupun Sehun dan Jongin terus bertanya, bahkan ketika mereka mulai berdebat dan saling mencekik

Lebih baik dari Park seonsangnim guru biologi mereka di sekolah

Dan jauh jauhh lebih baik dari Kris

Kris hanya akan terus memukul kepala Sehun jika salah mengerjakan soal

"_tirulah otak ku yg briliant ini Sehun ! "_

Cih'

Mereka pamit setelah Yixing membuatkan mereka _Hotteok –pancake kacang_ sebagai kudapan terakhir malam itu

"_datang kesini lagi ya ? "_ ucapnya seraya memeluk Sehun lembut,

Sehun merasakan pipinya memerah saat itu, ada perasaan hangat yg mengaliri dadanya, merasa disayangi

"_ajarkan kami teknik dance yg lain Yixing Ge ! "_

"_tentu, "_

Yixing bahkan tidak melupakan pesan Kris dengan membungkuskan sisa _egg tart_ malam itu.

Sehun merasakan perasaan yg meluap di dadanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_aku menyesal berencana menyakitinya kemarin "_ ucap Jongin keesokan harinya,

Mereka pulang dari sekolah, masih mengenakan seragam lengkap dan duduk di depan pagar rumah Sehun

"_kita tidak menyakitinya, hanya menakutinya "_ sahut Sehun sambil mengunyah permen karet

"_tapi kata mu dia juga jatuh dari sepeda saat melewati bom paku kita "_

"_ya "_

Jongin mengambil botol mineral dari dalam tasnya, membuka tutupnya dan mulai meneguk

"_hey Jongin,"_

"_hem "_ ia masih meneguk air itu

"_kita akan berhenti mengerjainya mulai sekarang "_

Jongin berhenti, menatap _Sehun "I told u huh ? "_

"_no more hunting time ? "_

Sehun menggeleng, mulutnya masih mengunyah permen karet, pandangannya menerawang ke atas,

"_still Hunting Time "_

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, _"aku tak mengerti "_ ia melanjutkan meneguk air di botolnya

"_kali ini kau harus bekerja sama denganku… "_ Sehun melirik hati-hati pemuda disampingnya _"it's Hunting time for love… "_

Jongin hanya mengeluarkan suara erangan karena masih meneguk airnya, sepertinya ia tak begitu mendengarkan

Ia minum seperti orang yg baru mengenal air, Sehun benar tentang Jongin seperti unta kan?

"_aku mau Yixing ge jadi pacar ku ! "_

.

.

.

.

"APA? ! "

Jongin memuncratkan air dari dalam mulutnya mengenai wajah pemuda didepannya, "_kau menjijikkan Kim Jongin !_ " jerit Sehun

Jongin kemudian terbatuk keras karena tersedak, sebagian air keluar melalui hidungnya, ia melambai meminta pertolongan, Sehun segera memijit tengkuk sahabatnya itu panik "_ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan ! "_

"_hanya gara-gara air kau bisa mati Jongin ! "_

"_aku tidak akan mati karena air ! "_ seru Jongin tajam, ia mencengkeram bahu Sehun kuat, matanya memerah karena kesulitan bernafas

"_tapi aku hampir mati mendengar rencana mu ! " _bentaknya kemudian

Sehun terkesiap _"kenapa ? apa itu aneh ? "_

"_bukan ! kau gila ! "_

Sehun memutar kembali ekspresinya menjadi datar "_aku dalam keadaan sempurna, dan kau harus membantuku menjadikan Yixing Ge pacar ku !"_

Jongin mendelik, ia berjalan berputar-putar sejenak, kemudian kembali ke hadapan Sehun, memegangi kepalanya

"_kenapa Yixing Ge ? "_

"_karena ia sempurna "_

"_tapi namanya tertulis di agenda kitaa ! _" seru Jongin semakin gila

Sehun hanya berdecak, melihat reaksi berlebihan dari sahabatnya _"aku ingin dia ! "_ tandasnya

Jongin kembali berputar-putar, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yg tidak jelas,

"_apa kau juga menyukainya ? "_ tanya Sehun

"_a..apa? " _ Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya "_aku tidak… akh kau sudah gila Sehun Wu ! " _ia kembali menjauh, berjongkok, berdiri, berjongkok lalu berdiri

Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuannya, _"kenapa? Apa karena ia lebih tua dari ku ? "_

Jongin hanya diam masih menatap Sehun tidak mengerti

"_lagipula aku tidak mau terus diolok-olok Jongdae karena belum pernah memiliki pacar ! "_

"_kau mendengarkan troll itu ? "_ dengus Jongin tidak percaya

"_dan apa kau yakin Yixing Ge mau menerima mu ? "_

Sehun tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pemuda yg lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu _"karena itu Kim Jongin sahabatku, kau harus membantu ku !"_ tekannya

Jongin baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar lebih tapi suara deru mobil yg datang dari arah rumah rumah Jongin berhenti didepan mereka

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Camaro_ kuning cerah dengan dua garis hitam di cap nya, seperti mobil yg bisa berubah menjadi robot dalam film _Transformer_, _Bumblebee_

Mereka terkesima, menatap mobil itu takjub,

Sehun hanya punya _Jeep Wrangler merah_ milik Kris, sementara Jongin mempunyai _Audi Q5_ dirumahnya

"_kerenn "_ gumam mereka bersamaan

Mereka baru melihat keberadaan mobil itu secara nyata, dan sedikit berharap mobil itu kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi robot setinggi 7 kaki lalu menembakkan peluru dari kedua tangannya

Dan meneriakkan

" _let's move Autobots !"_

Tapi yg kemudian terjadi adalah jendela mobil yg turun, menampakkan seorang pria berkacamata dengan jas hitam mengkilat

Jongin sedikit kecewa

Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya pada jendela, lalu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya,

"_Sorry kids, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah ini PyeongChang-dong ? mansion Tuan Kang ? "_

Sehun melirik Jongin, tapi pemuda yg berdiri disebelahnya ini masih diam mematung, ada sorot kecewa dimatanya

"_disini PyeongChang-dong, mansion Tuan kang ada disebelah sana, bangunan eropa disana "_ Sahut Sehun mengambil alih, ia menunjuk sebuah rumah yg berdiri disamping rumah Jongin

Pria didalam mobil mengangguk, lalu tersenyum ramah, ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jas nya

"_kalau kalian ingin beli permen…"_

_._

_,_

Mobil kuning itu kemudian bergerak maju dan berputar berbalik arah ke mansion Tuan Kang, sebelum menjauh, pria yg mengendarainya didalam sana menyalakan klaksonnya di hadapan Sehun dan Jongin yg masih berdiri mematung,

Jongin menatap lembaran uang berwarna hijau muda bergambar Raja Sejong, yg digenggam Sehun

Pemuda ini merebut nya dan mulai menghitung, satu..dua..tiga..empat..lima..

Irisnya membulat

"_dia memberikan kita uang 60.000 Won karena menjawab pertanyaan nya ! "_ pekik Jongin histeris

"_kau yakin hanya ingin membeli permen ?_ " ulang Jongin tidak percaya

Sehun masih diam,

Pandangannya mengikuti pria tadi yg turun dari _camaro_ nya untuk membuka gerbang, kemudian kembali masuk dan menghilang bersama mobilnya ke dalam mansion,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sehun? "_

"_ya ?"_

"_kau memikirkan apa yg ku pikirkan ? "_

.

.

.

.

.

To be contiuned

* * *

Hehee..

Terimakasih buat kalian yg telah sabar menunggu, I try my best

Gimana gimana? Kasih tau aku komen kalian tentang chap ini….

**Review** lagi..

Sehun, Sini peluk kakak rassiumins :3

mmuahh


	3. Chapter 3

Hari minggu,

Roti gandum, seoles butter, dua oles selai kacang, tiga oles selai stawberry, ditutup dengan selembar roti gandum lagi diatasnya, Sehun mengamati sejenak hasil karya yg akan menjadi sarapan paginya, memencet sandwich itu hingga cairan kental mencuat dan hampir menetes, mengendus, sebelum tersenyum cerah dan menggigit dalam satu lahapan besar, Kris baru datang dari dapur saat menatap adiknya makan dengan wajah mual, ia menaruh piring berisi dua telur mata sapi dan daging ham goreng ditengah meja,

"_kau mau minum apa? "_

"_aku mau susu "_ sahut anak diseberang, matanya fokus kearah televisi dengan mulut masih mengunyah

Kris menghela nafasnya, kembali berjalan ke dapur, sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin untuk mengurusi Sehun sehari-harinya, dari mulai makan, urusan sekolah seperti mengambil rapor, pertemuan wali murid, evaluasi hasil belajar, atau bahkan menghadap kepala sekolah jika Sehun ketahuan berbuat onar lagi, mengajarinya belajar -walaupun harus dengan bogem terlebih dulu, memastikan adiknya itu berseragam rapi, dengan menyetrika pakaian atau mengoleskan lotion nyamuk atau pelembab ke tangan dan kakinya, menyisir rambutnya kadang-kadang, semua tugas itu dilimpahkan pada Kris semenjak mereka pindah ke Korea, syukurlah Sehun sudah semakin besar, jadi ia tak perlu lagi menggendong anak itu ketika menangis, memandikannya atau memeluknya ketika hujan petir datang. Walaupun begitu Sehun masih tidak mau mengurusi semuanya sendirian, untuk beberapa hal ia masih bergantung pada Kris, sudah beberapa kali kris menyewa jasa maid untuk membantu tugasnya mengurusi rumah dan adiknya itu, tapi mereka hanya akan bertahan paling lama satu minggu, dua minggu saja sudah rekor, -Sehun akan berulah mengerjai maid itu, menghancurkan pekerjaannya, atau membuat mereka berakhir dirumah sakit, Kris sudah bosan memasang lowongan mencari maid -Sehun akan merobeknya, anak itu akan berkilah tak ingin ada orang asing melanggar privasinya, padahal asal dia tahu Kim Jongin tetangganya malah melakukan lebih jauh daripada itu, keluar masuk seenaknya, menyalakan fasilitas rumah dengan santai tanpa repot-repot meminta izin pada Kris, menjajah dan menginvasi rumahnya bagaikan alien ras negro, dan parahnya Sehun tidak keberatan,

Kris curiga Sehun dan Jongin mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sahabat.

"_Kris ! Kris ! kau tak punya coklat? Aku mau coklat! "_ teriak Sehun dari ruang makan

Pemuda tinggi ini berharap peri biru datang dan mengubah adiknya itu menjadi boneka kayu! Dengan begitu ia bisa menggantungnya diluar dan membiarkannya hancur berantakan digigit anjing!

"_panggil aku Hyung!_ " bentak Kris saat kembali dengan segelas susu vanila dan toples kecil berisi bola coklat

"_Kris Hyung"_ ralat Sehun cuek, ia meraih toples dari tangan Kris dengan cepat, membuka dan mengambil beberapa bulatan untuk dijejalkan dalam mulutnya

Kris masih merengut, duduk diseberang, mengaduk Hot coffe nya perlahan, pandangannya masih kearah Sehun

"_aku bosan terus makan roti setiap sarapan, masaklah yg lain Hyung "_ ucapnya dengan nada manja, tangannya masih berada dalam toples, mengaduk isinya, Kris mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memakan coklat itu nanti untuk tambahan selai pada roti atau cemilan,

"_diam dan makan saja ! "_ tangan besarnya beralih pada gulungan koran pagi ini, mengeja huruf yg tercetak besar-besar pada headline

"_spagetty, atau nasi goreng kimchi, atau omelett, yg seperti itu.."_

Kris hanya menengok sekilas _"aku menggoreng telur dan ham "_

Pemuda di sisi lain mengerang, menyesap susu hangatnya, "_aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan Hyung, otakku bisa tumpul jika hanya terus makan makanan yg tidak bergizi seperti ini !"_

"_well, "_ Kris membalik halaman koran _"percaya atau tidak otakmu memang sudah tumpul "_

"_berbicara seperti itu dengan sengaja kau telah menyindir ayah dan ibu, "_ Sehun melempar pandangan tajamnya

"_tidak, ayah dan ibu hanya mewariskan gen jeniusnya padaku, tidak untukmu "_ sungut Kris, masih acuh

"_memasak omelet saja kau tidak tahu caranya! "_

"_aku bukan wanita dan bukan pembantu mu !"_

"_asal kau tahu saja ada mesin pencari di internet yg bisa menjawab segala pertanyaanmu jika mau, siapa disini yg tidak cerdas sebenarnya ?"_

Kris mendengus, pertengkaran setiap sarapan atau makan malam adalah menu wajib yg pasti selalu ada, Kris tidak heran

"_kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri? Atau aku bisa memperkerjakan maid mulai besok "_ Kris mengambil selembar roti gandum dan mengunyahnya tanpa selai

"_tidak tidak! Aku menolak! "_

"_kalau begitu makan roti mu dan berhenti mengeluh!" _

Sehun menghentakkan sebelah tangannya ke meja kesal, membuat suara berdebum, Kris hanya melihatnya acuh, mengambil sepotong ham, lalu roti dan mengoleskan saus dengan tenang, ia sering berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk dapat lepas dari kondidi seperti ini, atau setidaknya meringankan posisinya selama ini, dia tak membenci kegiatan ini sungguh, bagaimanapun Sehun adalah adiknya, Kris hanya merasa keberatan, terutama setelah tugas kuliah pada jurusan bisnisnya semakin menumpuk tiap minggu, dan dia akan merasa bersalah jika Sehun akan sembarangan makan –_Sehun memang selalu sembarangan, seperti saat ini mencampur ham dengan_ _coklat_ _sebagai saus_- atau yg lebih parah jika sekolahnya tidak terawasi, Sehun adalah tanggung jawabnya

Kris melirik kearah Sehun yg menonton acara musik dengan masih sibuk mengunyah,

"_kau tahu mungkin aku harus mencari pacar _" ucap Kris hati-hati

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi, beralih kepada Kris, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, "_apa hubungannya? "_

"_dengan begitu akan ada yg bisa memasak untuk kita setiap hari dan membantuku mengurusmu " _ ia menyodorkan saus tomat kedekat adik lelakinya, "_apa ham dengan coklat itu enak?"_ dengan wajah jijik

"_maksudmu dia akan tinggal disini? " _Sehun menjauhkan botol saus tomat ke tengah lagi, mendekatkan gelas tinggi susunya

Kris mengangguk, matanya lurus menatap Sehun, berharap

"_tidak!"_

Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak

"_kenapa? "_

"_karena dia pasti akan cerewet !"_

"_apa Yixing cerewet ?"_

Sehun sontak memuntahkan susu yg diminumnya ke lantai, segera terbatuk karena tersedak, ia memukul-mukul dadanya yg terasa sesak, air susu itu keluar sebagian dari dalam hidungnya, _"UHUK_ !" Kris yg panik langsung berlari kesisi adiknya itu, memijat-mijat tengkuknya,

"_ya Tuhan, Sehun minumlah perlahan!"_

"_apa-apaan!_ " teriak Sehun setelah berhasil menguasai diri, wajahnya memerah "_apa yg kau bilang barusan Kris ?"_

"_panggil aku Hyung!"_ balas kris, tangannya memukul punggung Sehun keras, _"kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya tentang Yixing !"_

"_maksudmu kau ingin menjadikannya pacar begitu ?"_

Kris berjalan ke tempat duduknya lagi, merengut _"tidak perlu kaget, aku hanya memikirkan seseorang yg menurutku cocok, "_

"_apa? "_

"_dia pandai memasak, hey egg tart nya kemarin itu sangat lezat, dan dia itu….emm manis "_

Sehun tidak bisa tidak melotot ketika menyadari perubahan rona pada kedua pipi kakaknya itu, menatap ujung kemejanya dengan sedikit senyum, bahkan balita saja mungkin tahu kalau Kris tengah jatuh cinta! Kris? Kris jatuh cinta? Sehun kira hati kakaknya itu terbuat dari batu! Seharusnya ia bersyukur, tapi ini akan menjadikannya bencana dengan jatuh cinta pada Yixing, pemuda lembut itu adalah target Sehun, kalau sekarang Kris merasakan hal yg sama, Sehun tidak takut bila akan berhadapan dengan kakaknya itu nanti, oke genderang perang sudah ditabuh, kau yg memulai semuanya Kris!

"_urungkan niatmu kalau itu Yixing ge, Hyung!"_

"_kenapa? Dia orang yg baik "_

"_dia tidak cocok untuk mu!"_

"_dia orang yg tepat untuk menjadi pacarku !"_

"_KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YG SEDANG KAU BICARAKAN!"_ jerit Sehun terengah-engah, well dia hanya ingin melindungi pujaan hatinya dari Kris

Kris melongo dari seberang, terkejut, "_kau tahu reaksimu ini berlebihan Sehun, kenapa? Apa kau juga menyukainya? "_

Apa terlihat jelas? _'tidak, aku-"_

"_Yixing terlalu tua untukmu dan lagi bukankah kau sudah punya Jongin sebagai pacar ?"_

Kali ini giliran Sehun yg terkejut, bagaimana bisa Kris mempunyai pikiran konyol seperti itu "_kau bercanda?"_

"_kalian selalu bersama kemanapun dan sering tidur bersama, itu mencurigakan_"

"_JONGIN ITU SAHABATKU !"_ potong Sehun,

"_astaga tidak usah berteriak! "_ bentak Kris sambil menutupi kedua telinganya,

Sehun bersumpah tidak akan mau, tidak akan pernah mau jatuh cinta apalagi berpacaran dengan Jongin, euy membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun mual, orang yg vulgar dan kampungan itu bukan tipe Sehun, selama ini mereka hanya bersahabat, apa kebersamaan mereka terlihat tidak normal sampai kris berpikir seperti itu? Sehun bergidik membayangkan bila semua orang menganggap dirinya dan Jongin memiliki hubungan, semoga Yixing tidak, oke, mulai saat ini ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Jongin

"_just stay away from him! "_

"_why should I, kid? "_

"_or you're going to fight me!" _ adiknya itu berdiri

Kris berjengit, melihat pantulan keseriusan dari mata Sehun, ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, membaca situasi, oh tidak, jangan bilang adiknya ini juga mengincar Yixing,

"_what the he-"_

TING TONGG

"_it's not a joke!" _

Kris lebih menganga lagi

TING TONGG TING TONGG

"_Sehun, wait-"_

TING TONGG TING TONGG TING TONGGG

"_apa-apaan itu ?"_ Sehun mengarahkan pandangan garangnya kearah pintu, Kris menghela nafasnya, sejak kapan suasana menjadi lebih panas, oh sejak ia mengutarakan keinginannya mempunyai pacar dan itu Zhang Yixing, awalnya Kris kira bisa berdiskusi dengan Sehun, tapi yg terjadi adalah genderang perang yg bertalu di telinganya, apa lagi yg bisa lebih buruk dari ini

"_oke, kita bicarakan ini nanti, aku memesan satu kerat susu untuk persediaan seminggu pagi tadi, mungkin itu mereka "_ ucapnya, ia mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu sebelum berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruang makan

"_dan bersihkan muntahanmu tadi Sehun !"_ teriak pemuda itu lagi

Sehun hanya memandang kesal punggung Kris yg semakin menjauh, terdengar olehnya suara kunci yg diputar dan derit pintu, lalu suara pria lain yg menyebutkan angka, dengan langkah malas ia mengambil kain pel dari dapur, masih menggerutu, ia sendiri sebenarnya tak menyangka atas rencana Kris, Sehun tentu setuju Kakaknya itu mempunyai pacar, asalkan tidak cerewet, dan mempunyai seseorang lagi untuk memasakkan makanan mereka adalah ide yg bagus, ia bosan terus makan makanan instan dan beberapa macam masakan yg terus diulang Kris setiap hari, Sehun juga tidak menyangkal dia butuh seseorang untuk memperhatikannya lagi, but hell, anybody except Yixing! Yixing memang orang yg (hampir) sempurna tapi Sehun hanya butuh Yixing untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak untuk berbagi dengan Kris!

Sehun mengelap tumpahan susu di lantai dengan kain pel ditangannya, membungkuk, membilasnya dengan cairan antiseptik, dan mengelap lagi, dia tak mau ada kuman berkembang biak dan mengiritasi kulitnya, ia baru akan berdiri sebelum menyadari bahwa ini sudah terlalu lama jika Kris hanya ingin mengambil pesanan susu, Sehun melemparkan kain pelnya ke bak cucian dan berlari ke depan untuk mencari tahu, ia mendengar suara tawa kris dan seseorang lagi yg tampaknya familiar , mengintip dari balik pintu,..

ada sesuatu yg harus dilakukannya

.

.

.

.

"_aku tidak menyangka jika kau ternyata adalah seorang calon dokter "_

"_ah, hampir semua anggota keluargaku adalah dokter, aku hanya melanjutkan tradisi .."_ ucap seorang pria yg duduk diatas citybike, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari pria lain didepan yg berbicara dengan wajah yg terlalu condong menghadapnya, terus tersenyum,

"_Sehun bilang kau pandai menari.." _

"_dia cerita? Itu hobiku yg lain, menyenangkan bisa mengekspresikan perasaanmu dengan tarian "_

"_menari juga hobiku,_ " Kris meletakkan keranjang susunya, menirukan gerakan ombak dan berdance hiphop untuk beberapa detik, "_aku juga seorang rapper di band ku "_

"_kau mempunyai band? "_

"_ya, yg terbaik di kampusku "_ terus tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gummy smile nya, membuat pemuda lain disana bertanya-tanya apa ia tidak merasa pegal dengan terus menarik senyum sejak tadi

"_aku juga tergabung dalam band di Changsa "_

" _Sebagai apa? "_

"_vokalis"_

"_wow, kau juga bisa menyanyi, ? kau sungguh orang yg tepat !"_

Kris menghentikan senyumnya saat pemuda Changsa disana mengerutkan keningnya_ "ahh, itu..maksudku band kami sedang mencari vokalis, apa kau tertarik ?"_

"_aku tak tahu,"_ kelima jari menyisir poni lembutnya perlahan, membuat Kris terkagum-kagum "_apa aku bisa, itu sudah lama sekali-"_

"_tenang saja, kau adalah orang yg tepat, percayalah, kita hanya perlu mendengarmu menyanyi dulu "_

"_benarkah? "_

"_tentu, kalau begitu boleh aku meminta nomor mu? "_

"_iy-"_

"_KRIS ! "_

"_berapa nomormu?"_

"_KRISS!"_

"_sudah kubilang berapa kali, panggil aku Hyung !"_ tengok Kris kearah pria kecil berwajah garang yg berdiri dari balik pintu,

"_kerannya rusak ! "_ sahut Sehun tak peduli

"_aku bisa memperbaikinya nanti, _" ia beralih pada pemuda didepannya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku "_boleh aku catat nomormu? "_

"_baik, 87-"_

"_KRIS KERAN NYA HANCUR, KALAU DIBIARKAN DAPUR KITA BISA TENGGELAM!"_

"_apa?"_

"_tingginya sudah mencapai betisku !"_

Dengan itu Kris meraih keranjang berisi susu dari lantai, dan berlari kedalam dengan wajah panik, ia melewati Sehun yg menyembunyikan senyumnya, masih berdiri di depan pintu

"_siapa suruh mencuri start heum?_ " gumam Sehun, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Kris mengambil kesempatan, Sehun ingin sekali tertawa, tapi itu bisa membuatnya tampak aneh di hadapan pemuda berdimple manis yg sedang berdiri didepan gerbangnya, tertegun melihat mereka, tapi kemudian senyum hangat mengembang dari wajahnya

"_Hai Sehun "_

"_Hai Yixing ge !" _

Ia berlari mendekat, memeluk lengan pemuda china itu manja, _"Kris Hyung selalu membuat masalah dan menyusahkanku,_ " rajuknya,

Yixing mengusak rambut Sehun lembut, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum senang _"memang apa yg dilakukannya? "_

"_dia menghancurkan keran air dan tidak bisa memasak, aku lapar.." _

"_bagaimana kalau kita kerumah dan memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan ?"_

"_oke !"_

dengan senang hati Sehun melompat naik ke boncengan citybike Yixing, melingkari pinggang sampai perut pemuda itu, Yixing tertawa, ia mengayuh pedalnya, berjalan

Sehun juga tertawa di belakangnya, membuang _spanner_ (perkakas kunci pas ) yg tersembunyi dari balik kausnya ke semak-semak,

Ia masih bisa mendengar lolongan Kris meneriakkan namanya dari dalam, masa bodoh, semoga pemuda itu cepat bisa menutup kucuran air yg mengalir deras dari keran yg dipecahkannya tadi, semoga airnya tak membanjiri sampai ruang tengah, karena playstationnya belum sempat ia bereskan tadi, tapi Sehun memilih tak peduli, tertawa lagi,

_Haha_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_hahahaha…. Kau lucu Yixing ge !"_

Kadang Sehun menyesal telah bersahabat dengan Jongin, anak itu memang cerdas, tapi kadang terlalu bodoh sampai Sehun ingin sekali menghajarnya, seperti saat ini, seharusnya ia menikmati waktu berduaan dengan Yixing, mempraktekan rayuan yg telah dibacanya dari buku, bermain gitar untuk suasana lebih romantis atau membaca puisi, tapi anak berkulit ampas kopi itu telah merebut tempatnya, seenaknya duduk disamping Yixing-nya sambil mengupas kentang dan bercanda, sementara Sehun bertugas mencuci bahan lain, jadi ia hanya berdiri di watafel cukup jauh dari mereka, Sehun ingin sekali melempar panci-panci yg digantung ini saat melihat Jongin tertawa-tawa disamping pujaan hatinya, kalau bisa memutar waktu, ia tak akan menyambut jabatan tangan Jongin lima tahun lalu, dan seharusnya Jongin tak sedang menyiram tanaman di depan rumah saat mereka tadi melintas! Dengan begitu Yixing tak akan mengajak tukang kebun ini ikut! _Huh!_

"_sial! "_ rutuk Sehun

"_aku ini populer di sekolahku, karena aku tampan Ge !" _sumbar Jongin, dapat didengar Sehun dengan jelas

"_oh ya? "_

Selain kenakalan dan keseringannya berdiri dengan satu kaki di koridor atau berlari mengelilingi lapangan karena melalaikan tugas, tak ada lagi yg membuat Jongin terkenal selain itu,

Sehun ingin muntah mendengar kelakar Jongin

"_pasti banyak gadis-gadis yg mengejar mu ? "_

"_banyak sampai aku pusing !"_

Sehun ingin sekali meninju seseorang

"_ada seorang gadis terkenal yg selalu mengejarnya ge !"_ teriak Sehun menimpali, membuat Yixing menengok kearahnya

Jongin mengangguk-angguk angkuh "_ya Sehun benar_ "

"_pasti dia gadis yg cantik !"_

"_dia tinggal di apartemen samping sekolah kami,dia.."_ Sehun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, mengambil mangkok untuk menaruh jamur yg telah dicucinya, Yixing menatapnya, menunggu

"_dia gadis manis yg sangat terkenal disekolah kami karena sering datang, tapi selalu dicegah oleh pihak keamanan"_

"_kenapa?_ " tanya Yixing penasaran, bibirnya mengerucut lucu

Sehun melirik Jongin yg masih mencetak senyum sombong, anak itu mungkin mengira Sehun akan membicarakan tentang Soo Jung atau yg lain, Sehun menyeringai

"_karena gadis itu memiliki keterbelakangan mental dan ia tuli "_

"_apa?! "_

"_buahahahahahahahaa !"_

Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, Yixing juga, ia tertawa sampai membungkuk, "_hahahaha!"_

"_sialan kau Sehun Wu !"_ jerit Jongin dengan wajah memerah

Sehun hanya mejulurkan lidahnya, siapa suruh mengacaukan rencana

"_jangan dengarkan dia Yixing ge, dia pembual !"_ seru Jongin pada pemuda yg masih berusaha mengendalikan tawanya,

"_aduh perutku, hahaha! "_

Jongin merengut, beralih memberikan glare mengancamnya pada anak lain di seberang yg sedang menari menirukan kepakan sayap ayam, mengejek

"_awas kau!"_ pekiknya, menuding

"_apa?"_ tantang Sehun

"_ohh sudah sudah kalian, Sehun hanya bercanda Jongin, sudah, hei apa kentangnya sudah? Aku akan membuat bumbu sebentar "_ Yixing berdiri dari kursi dan membuka rak di kitchen setnya,

Sehun dan Jongin masih beradu ejekan dalam diam, saling menunjuk, mengumpat dengan hanya mengandalkan gerak bibir, .._idiot,_ _pabo_,

_Dasar popok bayi!"_

_Tukang kebun!"_

…

BRAKK BRUKKKK…

"_oh astaga, koperku !"_

Mereka bertiga menengok kearah koper besar yg menggelinding dari arah ruang tengah, menimpa salah satu kursi di meja makan di sisi dapur, terkejut,

seorang pemuda dengan kemeja biru panjang berlari menujunya dengan wajah panik, "_ahh, laptop kuu_ " serunya

"_Junmyeon?_ " seru Yixing juga berlari kerahnya, membantu pria itu mendirikan koper super besar itu

_Junmyeon? _Sehun memicingkan matanya, mencoba megingat

" _Yixing? Maafkan aku, aku berusaha memindahkan ini melalu tangga dan malah menggelinding sampai sejauh ini "_

"_ini berat sekali "_ mereka masih berusaha mendirikan benda itu "_memang apa saja isinya?"_

"_hanya beberapa gadget dan buku penelitianku,ahh terimakasih"_

Sehun tak suka cara pria itu tersenyum ke arah Yixing, dia menatap Jongin di seberang yg sedang menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk membuat bahasa isyarat, menunjukkan seperti sedang menghitung uang, Oh ya! Kenapa Sehun bisa lupa, si pengendara Camaro!

Pria itu kemudian memandang sekeliling, menatap Sehun dan Jongin satu persatu, tersenyum, Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar,

"_kalian sedang apa? Maaf jika aku telah mengganggu_ " ucapnya sopan, melirik Yixing disebelahnya

"_tidak sama sekali, kami berencana membuat bibimbap, kau mau bergabung ? "_

"_akan sangat menyenangkan, tapi aku harus membereskan barang-barangku dulu "_ pria itu tersenyum lagi,

"_baiklah " _

"_tapi tampaknya aku butuh bantuan ? "_ ia melirik dua anak yg sedang menonton percakapan mereka, satu berdiri di samping wastafel dan yg lain duduk menopang dagu di meja, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas,

"_aku bisa membantu "_ sahut Sehun cepat,

Yixing tersenyum kearahnya, menepuk bahu lembut "Sehun~ah, _aku akan memberitahu jika masakannya sudah siap nanti! "_

Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis yg ia punya, beralih pada pria yg tampak gembira melihat bala bantuannya, sementara Jongin hanya melongo tak percaya, _"apa Sehun mengalami cedera otak?"_

"_oke Kid, kita mulai dari memindahkan ini "_

Sehun mengangguk sebelum memegangi sisi lain dari koper itu, sebelah tangannya yg lain digunakan untuk menarik tubuh seseorang bangkit dari kursi nyamannya,

"_hei ! kenapa ak-"_

Sebuah injakan keras di kaki tampaknya bisa membuat Jongin diam

.

.

.

.

.

Adalah Kim Junmyeon, seorang calon profesor yg berasal dari daerah gangnam-gu, kau tak akan percaya bila melihat dari sosoknya yg kecil, lebih pendek dari Sehun dan Jongin, kelihatan polos -atau bodoh?, dan hampir tak menunjukkan kualitas bahwa ia orang kaya, seperti Choi Siwon, tetangga mereka juga- yg tampak seperti _Young bussinessman, like a boss, or something like that_, dia memang mirip Choi Siwon, mungkin –kau harus memperhatikan lebih detail- , kekayaannya juga, _but you know, in small version_, karena ia lebih pendek sekitar 10cm

Sehun dan Jongin juga tidak percaya, tapi mereka melihat sendiri isi dompetnya,Black Credit card, kau tahu bila seseorang memiliki seperti itu di korea, berarti tabungannya adalah no limit, tidak terbatas? Tidak terbatas !

Lalu Camaro kuningnya yg mengkilat, -sayangnya tidak berubah menjadi _Bumblebee_, Jongin berharap pria ini tadinya adalah Sam Witwicky-

Dia bilang dia masih punya yg seperti itu, tiga atau empat dengan warna berbeda di garasi –mungkin ia memang berencana membentuk pasukan autobots- , _ford, porche, merchedez, Lamborghini, Buggati_,-pria ini berbicara seakan hanya menghitung koin- dua buah _Land Rover_, jetski, dan satu helikopter digarasinya,

Dua orang remaja yg mendengarkan disampingnya, hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan mulutnya, kagum

Jangan bertanya rumah, karena mungkin satu gedung apartemen di Gangnam-gu adalah rumahnya, atau mungkin dia mempunyai rumah secanggih milik Tony Stark dalam ironman, mungkin

"_kenapa kau pindah kesini Hyung ? "_ tanya Jongin sambil melahap keripik kentang yg ia dapatkan dari salah satu tas milik pria itu, duduk diranjangnya dengan seprei yg kelihatan mahal

"_aku ada sedikit masalah dengan saudara ku, "_ dia melirik keripik kentang yg dipegang Jongin

"_jadi yeah, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sementara waktu, jadi kuputuskan tinggal dilingkungan sederhana seperti ini," _

ada tatapan jijik yg ditangkap Sehun saat pria ini memandang sekeliling, Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi,

haloo? Pyeongchang-dong tempat tinggal mereka sekarang adalah lingkungan elit, yg hampir bisa disebut _beverley hills_ yg biasanya ada di amerika, tapi ini versi korea, dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi dan hanya orang kaya yg tinggal disini, dan mansion Tuan Kang adalah salah satu dari bangunan mewah itu, lalu disini Kim Junmyeon bersikap seakan dia adalah dewa yg baru saja turun dari gunung Olympus ke dunia manusia yg menjijikan. Hebat, Sehun semakin ingin tahu seperti apa rumah orang ini sebelumnya

Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya dari seberang, tampaknya mereka punya pikiran yg sama

Jika bukan karena hanya ingin mendapat perhatian Yixing, -dengan mengira Sehun anak yg baik dan dapat diandalkan, Sehun tak akan mau membantu pria sombong ini

"_aaarrrrggghhhh !"_

"_ada apa ?_ " teriak Sehun panik, ia setengah berlari menuju Junmyeon yg sedang berdiri disamping lemari kayu antik, bergidik

"_aku benci serangga! "_ serunya menunjuk dua ekor kecoa yg merangkak naik saat ia mencoba menggeser sisi lemari _"akan kulakukan apapun agar serangga bisa punah dari muka bumi! Aku membencinya dengan_ _seluruh hidupku!_ " racaunya, Junmyeon memukulkan sapu pada kecoa hitam itu dan malah membuat serangga itu terbang ke segala arah_, "hiiiiiihhhh "_

Sehun berdecak melihat reaksinya yg berlebihan

"_kami bisa mengusirnya jika Hyung mau "_ sahut Jongin yg tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sehun, kali ini ia sedang mengunyah marsmallow yg entah didapatnya darimana

Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti sebelum senyum cerah kembali menghiasi wajahnya saat detik dimana Jongin menaik-turunkan alis kearahnya bagaikan sebuah kode, Sehun sudah paham, sangat sangat paham,

"_mereka sudah berevolusi sejak terakhir dibasmi dengan cara biasa "_ timpal Sehun, menampilkan wajah serius

"_maksud mu? mereka bertambah kuat? "_

"_lebih dari itu, mereka adalah mutan!"_ tambah Jongin

Sehun menahan tawanya, bukan berarti mereka pandai dalam biologi atau _metagenomika_, bukan, mereka hanya menonton spiderman atau Xmen untuk tahu istilah itu

"_mereka akan berkembang biak sangat cepat dan tak akan mati walaupun disemprot dengan insektisida dosis tinggi sekalipun!"_

"_mereka bahkan bisa berpindah tempat sangat cepat seperti teleportasi ! pasti masih banyak disekitar sini "_

Ditambah bumbu khayalan sebagai penyedap,

Junmyeon tampak semakin terpuruk mendengarnya, terlihat ketakutan _"apa yg harus kulakukan?"_

"_serahkan pada kami, kami sudah terbiasa melakukannya " _

Sehun harus mengakui Jongin sudah seperti aktor hebat saat ini _"kami adalah yg terbaik dalam membasmi serangga di lingkungan ini, jangan khawatir Hyung !"_ Sehun menatap Junmyeon seakan prihatin

"_tapi kami butuh ..yah kami harus membeli beberapa peralatan untuk bergerak, Hyung"_

Junmyeon mengangguk, "_berapapun yg kalian butuhkan asalkan serangga itu bisa segera dienyahkan dari sini!"_

Jongin tidak bisa tidak menunjukkan senyum lebarnya saat ini, Sehun juga, matanya berkilat

Daripada serangga, Junmyeon harusnya lebih takut pada dua anak itu

.

.

Dan serangga adalah teman mereka sehari-hari, bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu properti mereka untuk mengerjai orang, dari yg paling menjijikan sampai beracun mereka mengenalnya, tidak membual jika berkata mereka telah sering melakukannya, tidak perlu cairan insektisida, sarung tangan atau perangkap, tidak sama sekali, Jongin hanya membutuhkan skateboard _powell_ baru dan Hoody _supreme_ untuk melengkapi koleksinya, dan Sehun cuma ingin makan Pizza _deluxe cheese_ ukuran large untuk makan malam hari ini, juga kaset playstation Assasin karena miliknya sebelum ini terendam banjir, hanya itu.

Sehun juga dengan baik hati membelikan _the_ _'Astronaut' boots__ –_sepatu keluaran designer Raff Simmons, untuk Kris,

kakaknya itu selalu memelototi iklannya jika kebetulan muncul di majalah,

Kris menautkan dua alisnya malam itu saat pulang kerumah, menemukan adiknya sedang melahap pizza ukuran besar didepan televisi,

"_tak perlu memasak, aku sudah mempunyai makan malam "_ ucap Sehun acuh, saat kakaknya hanya berdiri mematung dibelakangnya , Kris masih diam, perhatiannya tertuju pada beberapa kaset playstation baru yg masih disegel berserakan di sofa,

"_dan itu untukmu "_ Sehun menunjuk pada sebuah box putih di atas meja makan, "_tenang saja_, _itu hadiah, bukan jebakan"_ seru Sehun sekali lagi seakan tahu apa yg ada di pikiran Kris sekarang, Kris memilih percaya, mendekati box putih itu, matanya membelalak

"_ohh The Astronaut boots ! aku tak percaya! "_ Kris mengangkat boots putih setinggi 5cm dari mata kaki dengan aksen silver mengkilat di tiap sisinya , mengamatinya dengan seksama _"Sehun, bagaimana bisa? "_

"_serahkan padaku "_ sahut Sehun, matanya masih belum lepas dari acara televisi

"_darimana kau mendapatkan uang ?"_

Seingat kris, ia membatasi uang saku Sehun

"_aku menjadi agen pembasmi serangga "_

"_apa ? "_

Sehun tertawa, menepuk kartu kredit gold milik junmyeon di sakunya, bayaran untuk mengusir dua ekor kecoa,

.

.

.

_When rain began to fall  
Darkness enveloped everyone  
You came to bring me a rainbow,  
when the rain of wounds_

were dance on the smarting...  
You present the most beautiful smile,

_I see your eyes blinking, are you a star?  
But I remember you said you're a moon  
So I should have seen you soon_

.

.

KRINGG KRINGG

"_yeobboseyo? "_

"_Sehun, cepat kerumahku sekarang!"_

"_ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk!"_

"_kutunggu lima menit!" _

KLIK.

Tuuut tuuut tuutt..

.

.

.

"_ADA APA? " _

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke ranjang Jongin, membuat pemuda yg sedang duduk di sudutnya hampir melompat karena terkejut,

"_tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, Tuan Wu ? "_

Sehun mendengus, melempar bantal pada anak lain diruangan itu, "_ini harus sesuatu yg penting atau aku akan menghajarmu!"_

Jongin duduk menghadap jendela, mengangkat teropong _Bushnell_ nya, seperti sedang mengintai sesuatu _"oh kau sedang sibuk rupanya Tuan Wu, sibuk apa? Belajar?"_ sindir Jongin masih membelakanginya

"_tentu saja ! "_

Jongin menyempatkan dirinya berbalik untuk menatap Sehun, _"apa kau sedang kerasukan ? "_

"_sialan! "_

Bantal, guling, beberapa buku, apapun yg terjangkau oleh tangannya dilemparkan kearah pemuda diseberang sana, Sehun bahkan tak menyangka bisa melempar beberapa boneka yg terdapat di sisi ranjang lain, bagaimana anak sedekil Jongin ternyata menyimpan barang-barang seperti ini, bahkan ada boneka beruang yg berwarna pink! Sehun berdecih,

"_aku sedang membuat puisi untuk Yixing ge jika kau tak mengganggu!"_

"_oh ya Tuhan, kenapa sekarang di otakmu hanya ada Yixing ge!"_

"_dia calon pacarku !"_

Sehun harus cepat atau Kris bisa mendahuluinya kan? Mereka belum mengungkit masalah ini lagi sejak pagi tadi

"_karena dia kau tak fokus dengan 'hunting time' kita!"_

"_aku masih fokus!"_

Jongin mencibir, dia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela "_kalau begitu menginaplah disini malam ini, ada yg har-"_

"_TIDAK!"_

"_kenapa? "_ Jongin berbalik lagi

Sehun menggeleng seakan kepalanya bisa lepas "_tidak! Tidak ! tidak akan pernah lagi!"_

"_memang kenapa?"_

"_kau tahu ? "_ Sehun sempat berpikir akan menceritakan hal ini atau tidak, "_Kris mencurigai.."_ menggaruk tengkuknya

"_kenapa dengan kris? "_

"_Kris bilang kita.."_ ini agak memalukan

"_Kris melarangmu? "_

"_ya Kris melarangku_!"

Sehun memicingkan matanya, melihat perubahan air muka Sehun _"sejak kapan kau patuh pada Kris? Kenapa dia melarangmu? Mengancammu dengan hukuman ? "_

"_lebih buruk daripada itu! Dia mengira kita berpacaran ! " _

Jongin membelalak horor,

"_apa?! "_

"_maaf maaf saja! Kau bukan tipe ku dan aku sudah memilih pujaan hati !"_

"_hiahahahahaha!"_

Sehun merengut melihat Jongin malah bergulingan memegangi perutnya "_Hei !"_

"_bagaimana bisa ? Kris itu aneh sekali "_

"_hei, dia kakak ku! "_ bagaimanapun mereka bersaudara

"_ya ya. "_ jongin mengusap air dari sudut matanya, _"darimana dia bisa dapat kesimpulan seperti itu? Jelas kau juga bukan tipeku !"_

Sehun mendengus lagi, _"entahlah, makanya cepat kau cari pacar agar Kris tidak mengira yg bukan-bukan !"_

" _aku belum menemukan yg cocok " _

Jongin menyodorkan kaleng jus orange yg terletak di atas nakas pada Sehun, "_apa Kris tahu kau mengincar Yixing ge ? "_

Sehun membukanya dengan sekali hentakan "_aku belum mengatakannya secara eksplisit, tapi kukira dia sudah tahu "_

"_hei, bagaimana dengan Junmyeon? "_

"_apa? Uh big No!"_

"_kenapa ? dia kaya? Kau bisa meminta dibelikan mobil nanti, atau jet pribadi !"_

"_dia itu bodoh, Sehun !"_ seru jongin, ia merangkak mengambil satu kaleng jus lagi dari laci, "_katanya dia calon profesor, tapi bisa tertipu oleh cerita mutan kita tentang kecoa "_

"_hahaha, dia hanya membenci serangga "_ Sehun meneguk jusnya sampai setengah

"_tidak! "_ Jongin menggeleng "_tipeku adalah orang yg kuat dan tangguh "_

"_apa ada orang seperti itu disini ? "_

Pemuda didepannya mengerdikkan bahu, "_masalahnya sekarang ini tentang 'hunting time' kita "_

"_ada apa? "_

Jongin memberikan isyarat pada Sehun untuk mendekat ke jendela yg menghadap mansion Tuan kang, ia mengangkat teropongnya lagi  
_"mangsa baru "_

"_oh, benarkah itu bagus sekali !"_ pekik Sehun senang, ia merebut teropong hitam itu dari tangan Jongin, melihat salah satu jendela di kamar dua ditengah kamar Yixing dan Junmyeon, yg lampunya menyala, tampaknya ada penghuni baru yg datang,

"_sejak kapan? "_ tanya Sehun, ia memutar lensa fokusnya untuk lebih dekat, melihat siluet seorang pemuda yg berjalan kesana kemari

"_entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, aku tak sengaja melihatnya saat akan menggulung kabel rencana percobaan kita dulu "_

Sehun menatapnya _"kau belum jadi menggulungnya kan ? "_

"_tentu saja belum, itu masih bisa digunakan_ " jongin menyeringai

"_yeahh " _

Seorang pemuda yg kelihatannya begitu sibuk, tampaknya sedang mengatur barang, karena seperti tampak seperti menggotong benda kotak di bahu, Sehun memutar lensa fokusnya semakin tajam

"_dia terus saja menyanyi "_

"_yah, aku bisa mendengarnya samar-samar " _

"_Can we start now? "_

"_sure Mr. Kim !"_

Adalah sesosok mengerikan berambut ijuk yg mereka lukis sedemikian rupa dengan hiasan spidol merah dimana-mana, Sehun mengeluarkannya dari lemari paling bawah diruangan jongin, terkekeh dengan riang, membayangkan hasilnya, sementara Jongin sibuk mencari Carabiner (alat untuk flying fox) dan memanjangkan kabel yg diikat melalui jendela, dapat berfungsi sebagai pengendali nantinya,

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit, Sehun dan Jongin sudah bersiap ditempatnya, membungkuk dari jendela

"_dalam hitungan ketiga, 1…2…3 !"_

meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh, berkibar,melintasi halaman samping rumah Jongin, jalan selebar dua meter, pagar dengan tanaman merambat milik mansion, sampai di sela-sela dua pohon oak besar, dan berhenti tepat di depan kamar si penghuni baru,

Jongin menarik kabel pengendalinya, membuat tangan kayu hantu itu mengetuk jendela kaca disana

Tuk..tuk..

Tuk..tuk..

"_tarik lebih keras Jongin !"_ bisik sehun

" ..tuk..tuk..

Tuk..tukk..tukk

KREEKKK

Sehun dan Jongin serentak bangun melihat kearah mansion, Sehun mengangkat teropongnya, mereka berusaha membungkuk lebih rendah agar tidak kelihatan, saat sebuah kepala menyembul

"_dia membuka jendela!"_

Jongin merebut teropong dari tangan Sehun, memfokuskan pengintaiannya,

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kotor dengan guratan ungu melongok dari dalam jendela, Jongin menyeringai, membayangkan pemuda itu akan menjerit kemudian,

"_apa-apaan ini ! "_

.

.

BLARRRRR

"_hah?! "_

"_ada apa? " _

Sehun kembali merebut teropongnya setelah melihat Jongin jatuh terduduk dan terpaku, wajahnya terlihat shock "_kau kenapa? Apa yg terjadi ?_ " ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengintip, mencari tahu,

"_Astaga! " _

Mr. Boo mereka telah terbakar hebat di depan jendela itu, pemuda disana tampak sedang berusaha memutuskan pengaitnya dengan pisau, memanjat di tepian jendela dengan wajah kesal, Sehun terpana

"_Sehun ! "_ Jongin mengguncang bahunya keras, Sehun masih tak bergerak, ia tidak percaya dengan reaksi yg terjadi didepannya

"_Sehun ! kau bilang aku harus punya pacar ? "_ seru Jongin, menarik wajah sehun untuk balik menatapnya, pemuda itu masih melongo

"_aku telah menemukan orang yg tangguh ! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

Haloo semua..

Balik lagi dengan duo jahil sekai ! yeahh..

Oh _Gong Xi fa Chai_ buat yg ngrayain, tahun kuda kayu, ini tahun saya! Semoga tahun ini semua impian dan cita-cita kita bisa terwujud, AMINNN!

Pada nonton exotime gag? Hahah lucu pake banget , pengen banget nyium atu-atu :3

Oh ya, jangan lupa kasih aku komen ttg chapter ini, **review** lagi ….

Saya usahain update lebih cepet, I hardly try my best

terimakasih

Semoga kalian suka

Salam hangat

_rassiumins_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Sehun tak pernah melihat Kris terlihat begitu marah seperti itu sebelumnya, Kris memang sering marah terutama menyangkut tentang kenakalan dirinya, tapi tidak sampai dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti ini, wajah merah,tidak pernah, berjalan masuk kerumah dengan langkah cepat, pemuda tinggi itu menengok sebentar kearah Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae –_kebetulan troll itu ikut_- yg sedang bergumul dengan tebalnya buku di ruang tengah, mereka yg tadinya riuh, diam seketika, biasanya wajah kris akan menjadi cerah saat tahu adiknya belajar seperti ini, tapi kali ini tidak, setelah menyapukan pandangan herannya pada Jongdae,-_dimaklumi karena Jongdae_ _hampir tidak pernah bermain kerumah mereka_- Kris berjalan meninggalkan mereka setengah berlari ke arah dapur,

"_Kris kenapa? "_ tanya Jongin, memecahkan lamunan Sehun, Jongin telah cukup lama mengenal kris bersama sehun untuk menyadari,

"_entahlah "_ Sehun mengerdikkan bahunya, menatap Jongin,

Anak lain diruangan itu memegang sebelah lengan Sehun, "_kau lihat wajahnya tadi ? apa dia akan menghukum kita?"_ ucapnya panik, menatap Sehun lekat, alasan kenapa Jongdae tidak pernah bermain kerumah mereka adalah ketakutannya pada Kris, ia lebih sering pergi ketempat Jongin, mungkin dimatanya Kris adalah pembunuh,monster atau apa, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas

"_Kris sedang mempersiapkannya, sedang mengasah pisau mungkin "_ sahut Jongin, lurus-lurus kearah jongdae, kedua tangannya menirukan gerakan mengasah pisau, dan mulutnya mendecit

Jongdae mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sehun "_i..tu…itu..apakah itu benar Sehun?"_

Walaupun tinggi Kris tidak normal dan kadang –_atau sering malah_- wajahnya terlampau dingin, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yg sehangat tungku perapian, Sehun mengakuinya, dan jongdae terlalu berlebihan

"_ya ya, atau memenuhi bathup dengan air untuk menenggelamkan salah satu dari kita !"_ ia berusaha melepaskan paksa tangan Jongdae yg semakin erat menggengamnya

"_salah satu dari kita? Kenapa tidak kita semua?" _

"_harus ada yg masih hidup untuk meneruskan masa depan dunia "_ Jongin sekali lagi memperburuk keadaan, Jongdae terlihat semakin mengecil

"_kau saja! Aku adalah lima besar di kelas, bangsa kita membutuhkan anak yg lebih pintar ! "_

Jongin mendengus, dia terlihat kesal, masalah peringkat adalah hal yg sensitif untuknya, bagaimana setiap laporan hasil evaluasi belajar diterima, Nyonya Kim selalu menghadiahinya tamparan di bokong karena nilai Jongin terlalu jatuh,12 dan Sehun bersyukur dia masih berada di peringkat 8, "_bangsa kita lebih butuh seorang pemberani, kita tentukan dengan gunting batu kertas!"_ tandasnya

Membuat anak lain disana semakin panik, Jongdae selalu kalah dalam permainan seperti itu

"_aku akan melihatnya sebentar "_ ucap Sehun akhirnya setelah berhasil melepas pegangan Jongdae, ia berdiri, meninggalkan Jongin yg mulai menirukan suara sayatan pedang,

.

"_Kri.. ah Hyung ?"_

Panggil sehun perlahan saat kakinya telah sampai kedapur, ia tentu tak ingin menambah keruhnya suasana dengan lupa menambahkan kata Hyung', Sehun berjalan mendekati kris yg memunggunginya, menghadap wastafel dengan keran air yg menyala, menunduk, rambutnya berantakan

"_Hyung? "_ ulang sehun tak yakin, ia semakin bisa melihat nafas Kris yg naik turun tak beraturan, _"apa kau sakit ? "_ tanyanya lagi, menaruh tangannya di punggung kris,

"_tidak "_ jawab Kris lirih, nadanya terdengar menyedihkan

"_ada apa?" _

"_tidak ada apa-apa "_ Kris berbalik, wajahnya memang terlihat kacau, sebagian air menetes dari rambutnya membasahi kemeja, tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yg tampak dipaksakan

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, Kris berbohong ia tahu, mencoba menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi kakaknya itu, berjinjit, tapi suhunya normal, bahkan terasa dingin, mungkin karena air barusan, Sehun semakin memberikan tatapan menyelidiknya

"_aku tidak apa-apa Sehun,"_ ia menurunkan tangan Sehun, beralih mengusak rambutnya lembut _"aku hanya terlalu lelah "_

Sehun menggeleng, tidak percaya tentu "_katakan apa yg sedang terjadi Kris ?"_

"_panggil aku hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa"_

"_tapi tidak biasanya kau begini?"_

Sehun sebenarnya tak percaya kenapa sekarang menjadi peduli pada kris, entahlah, dia hanya merasa khawatir,

"_hey, kalian sedang belajar kan? Tugas kelompok?"_ ia beralih pada rak gelas dan menurunkan sekaleng susu dari kitchen set

"_apa aku harus membuatkan camilan ?"_

"_tidak usah, aku memesan pizza"_

Kris tersenyum, meraih blender dari sisinya, "_susu kocok mung-"_

"_ceritakan padaku!"_ potong Sehun, tangannya mencegah Kris

"_sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa"_

"_tapi kau menangis!"_

"_aku tidak menangis!"_ Kris menaikkan suaranya, dan terkejut setelahnya, Sehun masih memelototinya

"_pergilah,akan kupanggil setelah susu nya telah siap, Jongin suka coklat kan? Bagaimana dengan Jongdae?"_ ia kembali berbalik

"_katamu kau lelah?"_ Sehun menggantungkan lagi gelas melamin tinggi yg telah disusun kris berjejer "_istirahat saja, aku juga memesan cola tadi "_ acuh tanpa melihat kris

"_oh, "_ Kris terlihat menyesal _"baiklah, selamat belajar "_ lanjutnya,

mereka saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, mengamati seluruh bagian wajah Kris, Sehun benar-benar sudah seperti ahli _micro ekspression, _mencoba mencari petunjuk, kris memasang wajah datar mulanya, menaik turunkan alisnya agar Sehun tertawa, tapi pemuda didepannya terlalu serius dan menusuk, ia menyerah,mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar, tangan dinginnya memberi tepukan singkat pada pipi Sehun

"_belajar yg rajin"_

Well tampaknya Sehun harus berusaha mencari tahu sendiri

.

.

"_dia sangat manis, kulitnya seperti bulan !"_

"_dia orang yg pendek atau tinggi ? "_

"_hampir setinggi dirimu mungkin, oh bagaimana Sehun? Apa kris sudah memutuskan siapa yg akan pergi lebih dulu?"_ Jongin menoleh saat Sehun berjalan kembali keruang tengah, Jongdae membelalakkan matanya menatap Sehun penuh harap _"Jongin berlebihan, iya kan Sehun?"_ pemuda gelap disampingnya menahan kikikan

"_kau yg berlebihan!"_ Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, mengambil duduk ditengah mereka

"_Kris kenapa? "_ tanya Jongin saat tawanya sudah benar-benar hilang, Jongdae melemparnya dengan karet penghapus

"_aku tak tahu "_

"_oh, masalah pubertas, itu sering terjadi "_ ucapnya lagi berlagak profesor, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menahan kepala dengan satu tangan di karpet,

"_seperti kau pernah mengalaminya saja"_ Jongdae mendesis, membolak-balik halaman buku pe-er mereka yg bahkan belum terisi sama sekali sejak tadi,

"_aku bahkan merasakannya lebih awal di banding dirimu !" _Menendang punggung Jongdae dengan sebelah kakinya

"_ya, dan kau bahkan sama sekali belum pernah mempunyai pacar!"_

"_apa? Siapa bilang!"_ pekik Jongin, Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar percakapan mereka, mencoba memecahkan deretan angka dihadapannya, tapi pikirannya masih tertuju pada Kris, ditambah obrolan tidak penting mereka

"_aku tidak serampangan mencari pacar seperti mu! seleraku lebih tinggi !"_ Jongdae menjulurkan lidahnya "_sebentar lagi seorang dewi bulan akan menjadi pacarku!_ " tambah Jongin sekali lagi, ia tersenyum sangat lebar

"_dewi bulan? "_

"_ya, aku belum tahu namanya, tapi aku akan memanggilnya seperti itu dulu, hey apa nama dewi bulan dalam bahasa cina Sehun ? "_

"_Chang E' ? "_ jawab Sehun malas,

"_yah, itu! Chang E' !"_ Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"_oh oh aku tahu legenda itu !"_ Jongdae menyahut, dibalas tatapan antusias Jongin _"pasangan Chang E' kalau begitu kau adalah jenderal Thian Feng !"_

"_yah aku adalah jenderal Thian.. Thian siapa? "_

"_Thian feng, nama lainnya adalah Thi Pat Kai !"_

"_hahahahahaha!"_

Saat Jongin mulai sadar kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, Jongdae sudah jatuh terbahak dibawah, membungkuk, Sehun mau tidak mau ikut tertawa juga, apalagi wajah Jongin memerah

"_kau tahu Thi Patkai? Dia mencari kitab suci ke barat, kau tahu cerita itu? Tong Sam Cong? Sun Go Kong? "_ Jongdae berdiri membusungkan perutnya, dan berjalan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul, Sehun tertawa semakin keras, _"hahahaha!"_

"_sialan kau!"_ umpat Jongin, dia melempar sebuah buku dan berhasil dihindari dengan gesit oleh Jongdae

"_si Chang E' ini apa pemuda dikamar tengah lantai dua? Yg membakar kita? "_ tanya Sehun, Jongin masih berusaha melempari Jongdae yg menirukan suara babi diseberang, ia mengangguk _"ya!"_

"_kau sudah mengenalnya? "_

"_belum"_ sebuah penggaris mengenai tepat dikepala Jongdae, ia mengaduh "_aku masih mengintainya dengan teropong"_

"_kau yakin ?"_

Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun, "_tentu saja, aku menyukainya, dia tipe yg tidak mudah ditaklukan,"_

Sehun hanya mengangguk, melihat Jongin yg mulai saling mengunci dengan Jongdae di karpet, berguling-guling, dan karena Jongin memang lebih kuat, dia berhasil duduk diatas pinggul Jongdae dan memelintir tangannya keatas, "_aku bilang kulitnya seperti bulan itu benar!"_

"_dia lebih cantik dari Yixing ge !"_

"_tidak ada yg bisa mengalahkan Yixing Ge!" _

"_aakkkhhh Jonginnn hentikannn!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pukul 19.00 KST, Setelah selesai kegiatan klub dance nya, Setelah melepaskan sepatu tanpa repot-repot menaruhnya diatas rak, Sehun berlari kedalam

"_rapikan sepatu mu !"_ perintah sebuah suara, Sehun merasa jantungnya sudah melompat sampai perut, berhenti dan menengok ke asal suara, diruang tengah, ditengah kegelapan, satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari televisi yg menyala, dan sesosok tubuh duduk dihadapannya,

"_Kris ?!"_ panggil Sehun setelah melihat pantulan cahaya keemasan dari rambut tingginya, tubuh itu hanya berdehem, Sehun berjalan mendekat, ya itu memang Kris, duduk bersila didepan televisi bermain video game,Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya, Kris tidak pernah ada dirumah saat jam-jam ini, sibuk dengan klub basketnya atau bermain band, dia selalu pulang larut sampai hari kamis, dan ini masih hari selasa, dan yg mencengangkan, orang ini bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh video game sebelumnya!

"_apa yg sedang kau lakukan? "_

"_bermain game"_ jawab Kris tanpa melihat Sehun sama sekali, suara tembakan menderu-deru dari layar, "_kalau kau lapar, aku membeli ramyun_" lanjut Kris,

Sehun melempar ranselnya dan duduk diujung sofa, menatap Kris dari samping, suara tembakan dan teriakan menggema di sekeliling, juga suara seperti darah muncrat, Sehun melihat kearah layar, dan terpana, itu Silent Hill 1, salah satu dari lima game horor yg pernah ada, permainan memecahkan misteri, penyerangan Zombie, Sehun biasanya akan menjerit sepanjang permainan dan kris memainkan sticknya dengan wajah datar, sangat datar, bahkan seakan bosan, Sehun tak percaya

"_apa yg terjadi ? "_ tanya Sehun, ia menggeser tempat duduknya semakin ketengah, Jongin saja takut memainkan itu, dan Sehun telah menyembunyikan kasetnya bahkan ditumpukan paling dasar, sialnya lagi Kris mematikan lampu, membuat efek seram semakin terasa

"_kenapa?" _

"_akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh"_

Kris menyeringai sebentar saat berhasil menembak salah satu zombie, teriakan memilukan terdengar, dan wajahnya yg setengah hancur menempel ke layar, Sehun menahan nafasnya

"_tidak " _sahut kris acuh

"_kau dikeluarkan dari Klub? "_ Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak, saat dinding tempat dimana jagoan Kris melangkah mengeluarkan tangan tengkorak berlumuran darah

Kris menengok kearah Sehun sebentar, wajahnya seperti tersinggung, "_it's impossible,aku adalah Shooting guard terbaik di tim!"_ Sehun meringis, menunjuk pada jagoan Kris yg kakinya tersangkut salah satu tangan berkuku panjang, hampir terhisap masuk kedalam tanah, Kris berbalik, menekan X berkali-kali untuk menembak, Sehun sudah merasa sangat tegang

"_band mu bubar?_ " tanya Sehun sekali lagi, ia mengambil bantal untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, suara-suara menyeramkan terus terdengar, Kris memutar wajahnya lagi, "_kau bercanda? "_ ia tampak akan segera marah, _"kelakuanmu tidak seperti biasanya, wajar aku bertanya " _potong Sehun sebelum Kris sempat membuka mulutnya lagi

"_aku baik-baik saja"_

"_kau aneh Kris" _

"_aku baik-baik saja sayang"_

Sehun mendengus, berharap hidung Kris bisa memanjang seperti pinokio, ia kembali menatap layar dimana Kris telah hampir sampai di level akhir, berjalan ditengah kota yg penuh mayat bergelimpangan, beberapa zombie berjalan sempoyongan, salah satunya menyeret kepala penuh darah di tangan, dan suara detak jam yg berbunyi, tanda waktu sudah hampir habis, Sehun menahan nafasnya lagi, oh tidak, Sehun benci game horor,Ketika suara wanita kesakitan dan sebuah tangan hijau yg satu jarinya putus muncul dari balik bawah mobil, dimana kris bersembunyi, Sehun sontak bangkit meraih remote

menekan off

"_SEHUNNN!"_

Dan Sehun sudah berada di ujung tangga untuk mulai naik ke lantai dua, istananya

.

Sehun pikir meminta Kris bercerita adalah mustahil, bersikap aneh dan terlihat seperti orang yg baru saja kembali ke bumi usai diculik alien, otaknya sudah dicuci,

Sehun berjalan ke balkon setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, menyalakan musik keras-keras, sebuah mobil kemudian meluncur pelan dari barat, melintasi rumahnya, MINI Roadster warna peach dengan atap terbuka, berhenti tepat digerbang mansion Tuan Kang, Sehun memicingkan matanya, penghuni baru?

Ah, sebuah ingatan muncul dikepalanya, Jongin pernah bercerita pemuda incarannya menunggang mobil Nissan peach dengan atap terbuka, tampaknya Jongin keliru, itu MINI Roadster, Sehun segera berlari kedalam untuk menyambar teropongnya, _"kita lihat secantik apa Chang E'_ " gumamnya mengarahkan teropong kebawah

Memutar lensa fokusnya, ada dua orang yg menaiki mobil itu, satu berambut coklat gelap sedang mencoba membuka gerbang, seingatnya dulu pemuda ini berambut pirang dengan guratan ungu, Sehun mengarahkan teropongnya kearah satu yg masih duduk di mobil, rambutnya pirang, yah itu Chang E' ! tapi Sehun kesulitan melihat wajahnya, ia memutar teropongnya lebih fokus, pemuda yg berdiri didepan gerbang disana kemudian mengangkat tangannya kearah mobil, membuat si pirang melangkah keluar, dan ternyata tingginya hanya sebahu si coklat, mereka tampak saling menggelitiki untuk sesaat, lalu berjalan untuk membuka gerbang, Sehun berpikir Jongin mungkin akan merasa patah hati melihat ini, ia memutar lensa kearah orang yg lebih tinggi, dan untuk detik selanjutnya secara kebetulan orang itu mendongak,

Ohh!

Sehun cepat membungkuk di balik pagar balkonnya, membelalak tak percaya, "_itu Park Chanyeol ?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_hicks Yixing Ge "_

Sehun ingin ingin sekali memukul hidung penuh ingus yg sekarang sedang menempel di bahu Yixing saat ini, _"tenanglah Jongin_ " pujaan hatinya itu bahkan mengelus puncak kepala Jongin lembut, menggenggam tangannya, berapa tinggi Namsan tower? 777 kaki? Oh ya, apa yg terjadi jika melempar orang dari atas sana dengan kepala terlebih dahulu ?

"_ceritakan padaku "_

The dark boy itu menghisap lendir dari hidungnya membuat suara menjijikan

"_hicks, Sehun bilang pacarku mempunyai kekasih lagi"_

Pacar Apa?, Jongin bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya

Yixing menampilkan ekspresi terkejut sebelum kemudian menatap Sehun lalu Jongin prihatin _"oh Jonginnie yg malang "_

Apa teflon merah yg tergantung disana cukup keras?

"_tenanglah, jangan menangis, Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Sehun, ia telah memberitahukan betapa buruk kekasihmu "_

Jongin malah semakin keras menangis "_aku bahkan belum sempat memanggilnya sayang!"_

"_kau tahu betapa kau sangat menyedihkan Kim Jongin!"_ seru Sehun dari seberang, ia sudah sangat kesal, Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing _"lepaskan Yixing Ge !"_ teriaknya frustasi

"_Jongin sedang bersedih sehun, "_ bela Yixing, ia mengusap air mata dari pipi anak disebelahnya "_sudah, jangan menangis,kau akan mendapatkan yg lebih dari dia, aku berjanji"_

"_benarkah?"_

"_ya"_ Yixing mengangguk, memberikan lekuk senyum hangatnya,

Halooo, sebagai apa Sehun wu disini berdiri? Perangkap tikus? Karena sepertinya ia telah menemukan tikus yg selama ini bersandiwara sebagai sahabatnya!

"_Chang E' itu hanya bersuamikan Hou Yi, dewa panah! Jenderal Thian feng bahkan tak lebih dari seorang pecundang yg dikutuk menjadi babi!"_

Jongin membelalak menatap Sehun sebentar kemudian kembali menempel pada bahu Yixing, memeluknya erat

_"huaaa, Yixing ge, lihat Sehun jahat sekali padaku !"_

Yixing hampir saja tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun tentang nama tokoh di sebuah cerita terkenal di China, Journey to the west, ia membalas pelukan Jongin, anak itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yixing

"_hei kalian tahu tentang film itu? Aku masih menyimpan kasetnya, kau bisa menontonnya untuk menghibur diri "_

"_putarkan untuknya Yixing Ge, supaya dia tahu seburuk apa dirinya sebenarnya !"_

"_kenapa kau sinis sekali padaku Sehun?"_

"_kau itu tak tahu diri!"_

TOK TOK TOK

"_hey sudah, kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar bila datang kemari ?"_

"_Sehun, Yixing ge!"_

TOK TOK TOK

"_berhenti anak-anak, oke? Aku akan membuka pintu, ada tamu "_

Yixing melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkah ke depan pintu kamarnya, Sehun mengekori dari belakang, seraut wajah kemudian muncul dari balik pintu yg dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Yixing, tersenyum dan membungkuk kearah mereka, Sehun berharap salah melihat

"_Yixing ge? Maafkan aku menganggu mu, tapi bolehkah aku meminjam peralatan masakmu dulu, aku belum mengangkut semua barangku kemari, jadi.."_

"_pakai saja, semua ada di dapur "_ sahut Yixing terlalu ramah,

"_aku berencana membuat sup Gomtang, pacarku sedang terkena flu "_ seru pemuda itu lagi, pandangannya kemudian bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yg berdiri bersandar di dinding di belakang Yixing,

jeda beberapa detik

"_Se..hun? Sehun Wu ? "_ Sehun bersumpah bisa melihat raut terkejut dari pemuda dengan garis eyeliner tebal dimatanya, yg dalam waktu sepersekian detik berhasil dirubahnya menjadi wajah ramah seperti semula, hebat

"_kalian sudah saling mengenal ? kau mengenal Baekhyun? "_ tanya Yixing pada Sehun dan pemuda didepannya,

Ia tertawa _"bisa dibilang begitu "_ tersenyum sangat manis pada Sehun, Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa minat, _"kau masih ingat padaku Sehun ?"_

Sehun hanya berdecak kemudian beralih memegang lengan Jongin yg datang dari belakang, wajahnya terlihat semakin syok, matanya berkaca-kaca, tampaknya ia sudah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tentang pacar tadi, Sehun tidak berbohong, bahkan Jongin sudah kalah sebelum berperang,dan Sehun sudah pasti melarang mengetahui incaran sahabatnya cuma orang seperti ini

Baekhyun masih menebarkan senyumnya, terkesan agak dipaksakan, alisnya berkedut

"_chagiya? Kenapa lama sekali ? " _

Sebuah suara berat datang dari arah belakang, dan muncul didepan mereka, orang yg sangat tinggi, Sehun ingin sekali meludah

"_oh annyeong,"_ ucapnya lagi membungkuk pada orang-orang yg berdiri didepannya, Baekhyun melingkari lengan pemuda itu erat, membuat Jongin menoleh ke arah sehun, dari sorot matanya seperti orang yg akan segera loncat dari balkon

"_annyeong, kalian berdua tinggal disini ?"_ balas Yixing

"_kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya, aku Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tinggal disini, hanya sedang mengunjungi Baekhyun " _Baekhyun tersenyum seperti menyeringai dihadapan mereka,

"_hey, apa itu Sehun ? Sehun ?_ " tunjuk pria tinggi

Sehun masih datar, sementara Jongin dan Yixing memandanginya heran

"_Sehun, ah ya, lama tak bertemu, kau masih ingat aku ?"_

"_kuharap tidak"_ sahut sehun dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya

.

.

Tentu saja Sehun mengenal Chanyeol, pemuda yg hampir setinggi Kris itu sudah bermain ke rumah mereka sejak tahun pertamanya tiba di korea, teman Kris di high school, atau bisa disebut sahabat, mereka hampir selalu bersama kemana-mana, seperti Sehun dan Jongin, Chanyeol adalah point guard dalam tim basket Kris, juga gitarist di band mereka, Sehun juga pernah ikut Kris menginap di apartemen Chanyeol berkali-kali, Chanyeol juga pernah menjaga Sehun saat Kris harus pulang ke Kanada beberapa hari karena ayah menyuruhnya,

"_topi yg keren Chanyeol !" _

"_panggil dia Hyung, Sehun !"_

"_kau mau memilikinya? Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku sesuka mu !"_

"_tentu saja aku mau Chanyeol!"_

Chanyeol adalah orang yg menyenangkan menurut Sehun, dia selalu bisa membawa suasana ramai saat bersamanya, bercanda, atau seperti membawa seorang teman lagi saat Kris terbang ke Kanada,

"_Kris akan kembali nanti malam, Sehun "_

Sehun mengangguk, memainkan gamenya diruang tengah, melihat Chanyeol menggandeng tangan pemuda mungil mengenakan hoodie berkerudung yg tampak kebesaran, pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya, berkacamata, Sehun memicingkan matanya

"_ini temanku Sehun, "_ seru Chanyeol melihat ekspresi kebingungan anak lain diruangan itu, memeluk pemuda disebelahnya, "_kami akan memasak makanan yg enak untukmu, tunggu ya?"_ Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi

.

Sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin menjadi penguntit, tapi ada yg aneh dalam senyum pemuda yg dibawa Chanyeol tadi, yg harus Sehun pastikan,

Suara air mendidih, dan bau harum masakan memenuhi penciumannya saat bersembunyi dibalik dinding dapur, Sehun bisa melihat si pria mungil yg ternyata berambut burgundy duduk diatas meja dapur, berciuman dengan Chanyeol, ya berciuman, bibir dengan bibir, ah menjijikan, tapi itu bukan hal yg mencengangkan bagi Sehun, ia sudah pernah melihat orang berciuman sebelumnya, tepatnya Kris, ya Sehun pernah melihat Kris berciuman di sofa ruang tamu dengan Baekhyun, pemuda yg sekarang menjilati Chanyeol didapur.

"_Jongin kau harus mendengarku"_

.

Byun Baekhyun, orang itu tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya didepan Sehun, menyapa pun tidak, Baekhyun adalah pemuda yg digandeng Kris kemana-mana, yg selalu bertingkah manja dengan hanya mau duduk di pangkuan Kris saat makan, orang ini bahkan tidak menganggap ada anak berusia 11 tahun juga duduk diruangan itu, ia hanya membutuhkan Kris, dan saat bersamanya, Kris mengacuhkan adiknya, mereka berciuman disembarangan tempat

"_who's that bitch Kris ?"_

"_call me Hyung, your words Sehun! Baekhyun is my love!"_

Kris bahkan bertaruh dalam balapan dengan gangster untuk memenangkan Aston Martin V8 Vantage S merah untuk Baekhyun, mobil dengan kap terbuka yg sama dengan miliknya sekarang, tapi lebih mewah, Sehun tak tahu Kris kalah atau menang, dia pulang bersama Baekhyun dalam keadaan setengah mabuk –atau malah sudah-, luka lebam sana-sini, dan masuk ke kamar, melewati Sehun yg berdiri terperangah didepan mereka, dia adalah pengaruh yg buruk

Keesokan harinya ia melihat Aston Martin itu diparkir di sebuah kafe dekat klub dance Sehun, dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikursi depan, tertawa bersama teman-teman mereka

"_jauhi orang itu Kris! Aku membencinya!"_

"_dia itu pacarku!"_

"_kau belum tahu apa yg sudah dilakukannya!"_

"_memang apa yg dilakukannya ?"_

Mana mungkin Sehun tega membeberkan bahwa Chanyeol juga sering pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun, -apartemen Baekhyun hanya dua blok dekat sekolahnya- , mencium Baekhyun, dan mengenggam tangannya bahkan saat ia tengah bersama Kris! Mereka tidak tulus, Tidak, walaupun usianya masih dini waktu itu, Sehun tahu itu pengkhianatan, dan Sehun lebih dari tahu Kris begitu mencintai Baekhyun

"_aku mencintainya"_

"_kau pilih aku atau Baekhyun !"_

"_apa?"_

"_kalau kau pilih Baekhyun, aku akan pergi !"_

Wajah Kris memerah karena amarah saat itu, berjalan meninggalkannya keluar, Sehun benar-benar pergi, ia mengepak bajunya kedalam tas, mainan, bantal kesayangannya, tapi karena umurnya baru 11 tahun, pulang ke Kanada tentu tak mungkin, Sehun tak tahu caranya, paspor, tiket, dan Kris belum mempercayakan kartu kredit untuknya, jadi dia hanya pergi kerumah Jongin, memohon sampai menangis agar Nyonya Kim tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya, perlu waktu dua hari bagi Kris untuk menemukan Sehun, entah bagaimana caranya, ia mengetuk rumah keluarga Kim dengan wajah panik, setelah berkali-kali membungkuk mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih, ia melempar tubuh kecil adiknya di bahu,

"_jangan pernah kabur seperti ini lagi!"_

Ia memberondong Sehun dengan tamparan yg membuat bokongnya merah,dan tak bisa duduk seharian, tapi membelikannya semangkok besar es krim kemudian

Entahlah itu sudah beberapa tahun yg lalu, yg jelas sejak itu Kris jarang sekali membawa Baekhyun pulang kerumah, tapi Sehun yakin mereka masih menjalani hubungan, Chanyeol juga masih sering datang kerumah, tapi Sehun tak lagi menghiraukannya seperti dulu, hingga sudah hampir setahun ini mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya, karena itu Sehun benar-benar trauma terhadap orang asing yg datang kerumahnya, sekalipun itu hanya maid,

Dan sekarang Tampaknya Kris sudah tahu apa yg terjadi, menjadi bersikap lebih dingin sejak tahun lalu, Sehun yakin ia sudah mengetahui yg sebenarnya, jadi ia menghindar,alasan sikap aneh Kris berhari-hari ini, absen di klub, jarang bermain band, berjalan bagai orang tanpa nyawa, Sehun menyesal ia tak bisa memberitahu Kris lebih awal, mencegah semuanya hingga Kris tak perlu merasa sesakit ini

"_sekarang kau percaya padaku kan Jongin?"_

_._

"_aku mau kau membantuku sekarang_ "

.

.

_._

"_aakhhh !"_

Sebuah tubuh tinggi roboh dihadapannya, wajahnya tepat menubruk lantai dengan keras, hidungnya benar-benar merah, cairan pekat mengalir dari sana, _"akhh hidungku !"_

Sehun pelan-pelan menggeser kakinya ke belakang, _"kau kenapa? "_ tanya Sehun, mengerutkan kening

Orang itu memegangi kemejanya yg kotor oleh tetesan darah, "_aku, akh sepertinya tadi tersandung sesuatu "_

"_oh"_ Sehun akan melangkah ke lantai atas, saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya

"_bagaimana kabar mu?"_

"_aku baik "_ Sehun mengerdikkan bahunya, membuat tangan pria itu melorot

"_Kris bagaimana? Apa ia sakit? Aku jarang bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini, di klub atau band "_ ia berusaha menjejeri langkah Sehun di tangga, Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya

"_dia baik "_ tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya

"_syukurlah, oh apa kau baru pulang?"_ ia mengamati Sehun yg masih mengenakan seragam, _" Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau sering main kemari? Bertemu Yixing? "_

"_bukan urusan mu !"_ Sehun menoleh dengan wajah mengancamnya, pria yg berdiri disana berjengit untuk sesaat, darah masih menetes dari hidungnya, pria itu hanya menutupinya dengan tangan

"_hey, kenapa kau jadi pemarah Sehun ?"_

"_Do not ever talk to me, you damn!"_ tunjuk Sehun di wajah pria itu, dia segera berlari menaiki anak tangga yg tersisa, meninggalkan Chanyeol yg masih berdiri mematung tampak shock, sebelum masuk kedalam sebuah kamar, Sehun menarik seutas tali melintang yg tersembunyi di akhir tangga atas, kemudian bergegas masuk

.

Bruakkk duk duk duk Brakkk

.

.

"_aakkhhhhh"_

Ada yg jatuh tersandung dan jatuh bergulingan di tangga, semoga hidungnya patah!

.

.

"_Baekhyun bilang setiap hari dia selalu menemukan ular dikamarnya"_

"_benarkah? Kamarnya pasti kotor sekali jadi ular bertelur disana"_

"_Jongin, kau tidak takut dengan ular kan? Bantulah Baekhyun"_

"_aku tiba-tiba takut pada ular, Yixing Ge !"_

.

"_mereka bilang lampu kamar selalu menyala dan mati tidak karuan setiap malam "_

"_pasti kamar itu ada hantunya !"_

_._

.

"_Hun-ah kau masih punya nomor Tuan Kang? aku perlu meminta izin untuk mengganti lantai marmer di ruang tamu, Baekhyun hampir selalu jatuh terpeleset di sana, "_

"_tidak perlu Junmyeon Hyung, keseimbangannya saja yg sangat buruk!"_

_._

.

"_microwave baru mereka meledak sesaat setelah dinyalakan, jari Chanyeol hampir saja putus "_

"_kenapa kau tertawa jongin?"_

"_tidak, aku hanya teringat film kartun yg kutonton semalam"_

_._

_._

"_mesinnya selalu megeluarkan asap, kupikir MINI Roadster adalah keluaran terbaru "_

"_itu pasti hanya mobil rongsokan yg dimodifikasi, Hyung " _

_._

_._

_._

Suatu hari selain menjadi penari, mungkin Sehun dan Jongin bisa mendirikan bengkel juga, mereka mengutak-atik mobil Baekhyun yg terparkir di halaman samping, Sehun tak begitu paham apa yg dikerjakannya, ia mengecek buku tentang otomotif nya berkali-kali, sebenarnya Jongin yg paling paham, dan yg menyebalkan, tiba-tiba ia menjadi bos dengan terus memerintah, tak apa, ini toh untuk rencana mereka,

Kedua anak itu segera bersembunyi ketika semburat surai pirang Baekhyun muncul dari depan, berjalan dengan langkah sok divanya, eyeliner tebal, pakaian yg…..uhh, sebenarnya itu stylish, longsleveeless hitam bergambar tengkorak, dengan rompi jeans dan duri mengkilat, army pants, sneakers biru tinggi, tapi Sehun akan bilang penampilannya memuakkan, ya

Pemuda pirang itu menaiki mobilnya dengan santai, tak lama Chanyeol keluar menyusulnya, dia kelihatan tak cukup baik, kain perban melingkari ketiga jarinya, mulai telunjuk,jari tengah sampai kelingking, pemuda itu melompat ke dalam tanpa repot-repot membuka pintu, membuat Baekhyun memekik, segera setelah mereka memasang sabuk pengaman, Baekhyun memutar kuncinya

"_apa yg akan terjadi_ ? "

Jongin menyeringai disampingnya, mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak "_lihat saja "_

Mobil menyala kemudian, suaranya menderu, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tidak ada yg terjadi, _"tunggu_ " bisik Jongin

"_ckiitttttt"_

Reflek Baekhyun bagus sekali, ia menginjak rem ketika memasukkan perseneling, mobil malah bergerak mundur dengan sangat cepat, terlambat dua detik saja mereka bisa menabrak pagar

"_Baek apa yg kau lakukan?"_ Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut

"_aku, aku tidak tahu, kenapa dengan mobil ini !"_

"_ada yg salah dengan semuanya beberapa hari ini !"_

Cahnyeol mendengus, ia melepas sabuknya dan berjalan keluar, memeriksa kap, "_kau yakin telah memperbaikinya kemarin ?_ " Baekhyun berjalan menyusulnya, _"aku membawanya menginap dua hari di bengkel_ _setelah knalpotnya terus menerus berasap Channie"_

"_lalu kenapa? "_ Baekhyun menggeleng, ia mengamati mesin yg dibuka Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung

"_aku saja yg menyetir ! "_

Sehun dan Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya, melihat mereka berdua yg tampak kebingungan, kembali masuk kedalam mobil, Chanyeol berada dikursi setir sekarang, ia menyalakan mesinnya hati-hati,

Memasukkan perseneling perlahan, mobil berjalan, _"kau salah memasukkan perseneling tadi? Apa kau terlalu lelah ? "_

Baekhyun menghembuska nafas, memegangi sisi kepalanya, "_yah, mungkin, kepala ku sering terbentur akhir-akhir ini "_

Dua anak disemak-semak memukulkan tangannya ke tanah menahan tawa

.

Ckittttt ckitttttt Brakkkkk

.

Sehun benar-benar tak tahu apa yg sudah dilakukan Jongin, yg jelas mobil itu mendadak berputar-putar 360 derajat setelah keluar dari gerbang, kedua penumpangnya menjerit ketakutan, jejak ban tercetak jelas diaspal, membentuk lingkaran penuh, _"INJAK REM NYA CHANYEOL! REM ! "_ jerit Baekhyun panik

Mobil peach itu terus berputar seperti wahana cangkir di taman bermain, menabrak beberapa tong sampah dan membuat berantakan tanaman disekitarnya

"_AKU TAK BISA MENGENDALIKANNYA !"_

"_AKH TOLONGG "_

Suara decitan ban dan mobil yg terus menggeram, tiba-tiba Chanyeol terpental dari kursinya, jatuh berguling sampai ke sisi jalan, ia berbaring disana untuk beberapa saat, wajahnya tampak kesakitan, pelipisnya terluka

Baekhyun terus menjerit didalam mobil "_CHANYEOLL ! TOLONG AKU !" _

Chanyeol bergegas bangkit dan berlari kearah mobil, tapi ketika hampir sampai, tubuhnya kembali terlempar terkena body belakang mobil, _"CABUT KUNCINYA BAEK !"_

"_AKU TAK BISAA ! "_

"_AKH AKU BISA MUNTAH SEKARANG ! KEPALAKU PUSING !"_

"_TUNGGU BAEK, AKU PANGGIL BANTUAN!"_

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, tergesa-gesa meraih benda hitam dan sibuk menekan tombolnya

Tiba-tiba Sesosok tubuh lain berlari kemudian meloncat dengan sigap ke dalam, kakinya sempat terseret beberapa putaran sebelum tubuh itu sepenuhnya masuk dan mencabut kunci yg tergantung

Mobil berhenti

Sehun membelalak horor saat tahu siapa orang lain yg tengah berada didalam, ia meloncat keluar dari tempat persembunyian

"_kau tak apa-apa Baekhyun? "_

Apalagi saat Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya erat dan menangis, _"Kris, syukurlah kau datang !"_

"_Kris ?! "_ Chanyeol juga berlari kearah mereka, pelipisnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah_, "Kriss !"_

"_aku tak tahu apa yg akan terjadi jika kau tak segera datang kris !"_ keluh suara manja itu lagi, Baekhyun memeluk kris semakin erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang didepannya

"_apa kau terluka ?"_

"_KRISS ! "_

Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, mengeraskan tinjunya, Jongin berlari dari arah belakang setelah sempat tersandung, mereka tampak tercengang melihat kearah Sehun, apalagi Kris, ia seperti tampak tak percaya

"_Sehun ? kau ? apa kau yg membuat semua ini ?"_

Anak itu hanya diam tak merespon, memberikan tatapan tajamnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat shock

"_kau tahu kau hampir mencelakai orang !"_

"_lepaskan dia Kris !" _Sehun menekan

"_berhenti mencelakai orang-orang Sehun !"_

"_lepaskan saja dia ! keluar dari mobil itu !" _ jerit Sehun, ia melihat Baekhyun yg malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menangis , "_Kris, Kris, aku takut sekali"_

Tangan besar kris membalas pelukan Baekhyun,

"_JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI TUBUH KAKAK KU, JALANG ! "_

"_SEHUN ! "_

Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun, panik melihat wajah Sehun yg memerah bahkan menggemelutukkan giginya

"_apa yg barusan kau katakan ?"_

"_orang itu Jalang Kris ! dia juga !_" Sehun bergantian menatap Chanyeol yg masih terperangah di sisi mobil

"_Kris !"_

"_Sehun jaga ucapanmu!"_

"_kau bodoh Kris !"_ Sehun menunjuk kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, nafasnya tersengal-sengal "_kalian! Kalian pikir aku tak tahu apa yg kalian kerjakan dibelakang hah? "_

"_mereka penipu Kris !"_

"_SEHUN !"_

"_pengkhianat !"_

"_SEHUN WU ! "_

Kris bergegas bangkit dari kursi mobil da keluar, berjalan menghampiri dengan langkah lebar, anak yg berdiri disana sudah mempersiapkan dirinya ketika nanti mungkin Kris akan memukulnya, dia harus membalasnya, berdiri menantang mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah marah Kris, Jongin semakin panik disisi nya

"_pulang !"_

"_tidak !"_ Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Kris

"_aku bilang pulang !"_

"_tidak akan jika kau mengajak jalang itu juga !"_

Kris semakin memerah, tampak bisa mengayunkan pukulan kapan saja, tapi pemuda itu masih berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya

"_kau telah mencelakainya, kita harus mengobatinya dan meminta maaf !"_

"_tidak akan pernah!"_

"_Sehun !"_

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipinya, Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, matanya berkaca-kaca

"_kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kris, aku yg tahu semuanya !"_

"_kalu begitu jelaskan dirumah !"_

"_tidak !"_

Sehun bergerak gesit menghindari tangan Kris yg berusaha meraih bahunya, "_Sehun ?"_ bisik Jongin ketakutan

"_baiklah "_ Kris mengangkat tangannya _"kalau kau tidak mau pulang, tapi aku tetap akan membawa mereka kerumah untuk diobati_ " ia melirik jongin yg berdiri disamping adiknya

"_kenapa kau masih mau saja dibodohi?"_

"_kau tidak tahu apa-apa Sehun !"_

"_kau salah !"_

"_kau ini kenapa? Apa yg terjadi denganmu sebenarnya ?"_

"_jauhi mereka !"_

Kris terdiam, memandangi adiknya dengan raut kebingungan, Sehun belum pernah semarah ini, jantungnya berdebar, ada perasaan takut, ia menengok kearah belakang, melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yg berdiri di kejauhan memperhatikan mereka, Chanyeol berdarah di pelipis dan lengannya sementara Baekhyun tampak kacau dengan wajah ketakutan

"_aku.."  
"sampai mati aku tak akan setuju kau berhubungan dengan mereka!" _

Kris menggeleng, dia benar-benar tak paham dengan apa yg terjadi, ada apa dengan Sehun ? kenapa adiknya seperti ini ? ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang, tidak, Sehun masih kecil, dia tidak tahu apa-apa

"_SEHUNN ! JONGIN ! APA YG TERJADI ?"_

Teriak sebuah suara dari belakang, mereka semua menengok, seorang pria tampak memacu kakinya untuk berlari dari arah mansion, wajahnya panik,

Sehun tersenyum, ia meludahkan darah yg keluar dari dalam pipinya, menatap Kris penuh arti

"_aku berubah pikiran Kris, Yixing Ge ternyata jauh lebih baik dari Baekhyun .."  
_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Annyeong ^^

Gag lama nunggu kan?

Apa kabar kalian? Makasih ya udah mau baca ff ini, komen apalagi :3 beritahu apa pendapat kalian….. **Review?**

Hei kalian ada yg punya twitter? It's me _ Rassiumins _mention ya? Let's talk n be friend

Just it, anticipate for next chapter, kalian masih penasaran gag? Aku seneng loh kemarin gag ada yg bisa nebak tokoh yg akan muncul selanjutnya, haha

Okay okay, aku harus segera tidur, get work tomorrow

Sekali lagi terimakasih, have a good day guys

Salam hangat

_rassiumins_


End file.
